11 - Rodeo Queen - 11th in the FLAME Series
by RBGirl
Summary: There's more than one way to be a winner. . . The Rodeo comes to Dodge City, bringing with it both challenges, threats and new alliances. Meanwhile, Marshal Dillon and his beloved are away on an adventure of their own. . .
1. Chapter 1 - One Of The Boys

**Flame Series #11 - Rodeo Queen**

 **Chapter 1**

 **One of the Boys**

"Are you sure about this?" Matt handed his wife the empty cloth bag.

Kitty took the bag, filled it with coffee, then handed it back. "You sound like you're trying to talk me out of it. Are you sorry you asked me?"

That was the confusing part, he didn't really remember 'asking'.

Matt thought back to the night this plan had originated... The two of them had taken a blanket and snuck down to the pond. They had made love under the stars. That part, he remembered _very_ clearly. There was some talk of camping, of fishing; and before he knew what had happened, a trip was being planned: No frills, out in the wilderness, sleep on the ground—all out camping. Kitty had decided that she wanted to know what it was like to be _one of the guys_.

His cool blue eyes drifted slowly down the body in front of him as she waited for an answer. Never in his wildest dreams would that body ever be mistaken for 'one of the guys'.

"Of course not. I'm really looking forward to this." Did that lie sound as weak to her, as it did inside his own head?

Kitty stretched up on her toes, leaving a delicious little kiss on his lips. _Guess not_ , he thought, as he blindly followed her back upstairs and into their bedroom.

It appeared as though half of the closet was spilled out across the bed.

Frightening thoughts plagued him as Matt watched Kitty sort through a pile of shirts. _She does know you don't take luggage on a fishing trip—doesn't she?_ _There are hatboxes on the bed... Why are there hatboxes on the bed?_

"The rodeo is this Saturday and you promised Cooper you would take him. Don't forget, there's a barn dance Friday night to kick off the event. So, we have to be back by Friday."

"Friday?" His voice cracked, more like a prepubescent teen than a seasoned US Marshal. "If we leave tomorrow, like you're planning…that's—that's four days." Thankfully, he was able to maintain a calm tone outwardly, because the voice inside his head was screaming. _FOUR DAYS! Four days of sleeping on the hard, damp ground. Wild animals. Snakes. NO amenities. Four days?...With Kitty!?_

It was amazing how clearly he could see life as he knew it vanishing before his eyes. What it had taken twenty years to build, he was going to lose in…four…days. Kitty would take the kids…scratch that. **_He_** would be the one leaving. Not voluntarily either. All would be lost and he would be nothing but a lonely old lawman, sleeping on a lumpy cot in the jail for the remainder of his days. All because of a four-day camping trip.

On the fringe of his daydream, Matt could hear her calling his name. He blinked slowly, bringing her face into focus.

"Matt, honey?" Kitty touched his cheek "Are you all right? You look…funny. Like that time you found out you had eaten Buck's…."

" **Okay!** I remember." Matt held up a hand to stop that image from coming to life. "I'm fine."

She set two of the flannel shirts to the side then scooped up the remainder of the pile tossing the rejected garments onto the chair. "I know, you wish it was longer too. We'll just have to cram a lot of fun into too short a time." Once again, she stopped long enough to drop a kiss on his cheek. "Aren't you excited?"

Matt watched the love of his life flutter around the room like a schoolgirl. This whole thing was a recipe for disaster, but she was so happy. There was no denying, he simply adored this woman. After all these years together, she was thrilled at the prospect of spending four days alone with him, even if it was off in the wild.

"Yeah." Covering the short distance between them, he pulled her away from her packing and into his arms. "I'm excited too, sweetheart." His lips claimed hers in a kiss that certainly verified his excitement in something.

Maybe he was worrying for nothing. After all, they had gone fishing numerous times in their years together. She had always pulled her own weight. Heck, she even baited Chester's hooks for him. Matt could feel himself begin to relax; this might be alright after all.

Kitty ended their kiss with a peck to his cheek and a playful shove. Matt leaned back in the stuffed chair and smiled as he watched his wife disappear into the closet.

Seconds later, a blood-curdling scream ripped him out of the chair. Matt hit the doorway, gun in hand, ready to rescue his wife. Kitty was standing on the stool, her eyes wide with fear. The source of that fear continued to elude the trained lawman as his eyes darted from side to side.

Obviously, Kitty hadn't lost sight, as she continued to point and scream,"Matt shoot it. _Shoot it_!"

He eased the gun back in his hand and stepped into the small space. "Honey, what am I shooting?"

"That horrible, nasty looking beast! Please, Matt, shoot it!" Tears were forming, alerting the Marshal that he had better move quickly

"Okay. Okay, Kitty, calm down. I'll take care of it. It's kind of dark in here, honey. Can you just point it out to me?"

She bunched her dress up into a ball to keep the monster from leaping up and grabbing hold of the material. "Right…there! Next to my shoe..."

This probably wasn't the time to ask which of the twenty pair of shoes Kitty might be referring to. Instead, Matt quietly stepped forward, looking in the general vicinity of where she had pointed. Huddled in the corner was the teeniest mouse Matt had ever seen. He looked back toward Kitty, and again at the mouse.

It took all of Matt's willpower to keep from laughing, as he realized that the tiny creature was far more afraid than the hysterical woman calling for its demise—although he would never convince her of that.

Her fear was starting to turn to anger. "Well! Are you going to shoot it or not?"

Matt holstered his weapon and snatched the frightened rodent up into his hand. "If I shoot it, it'll make a mess. I'll just take it outside."

"You'll kill it, right? I don't want it coming back, maybe bringing its whole family and taking over my house!" Kitty shivered at the thought. "I hate those, almost as much as I hate those hairy, ugly spiders!"

"Don't worry, honey, I'll take care of it." Matt felt the tiny critter shivering in his hand, knowing exactly how the trapped, furry little guy felt. "Four days" he mumbled again, as Kitty climbed down and resumed her whirlwind preparations.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 - Rodeo Boys

**Flame Series #11: Rodeo Queen**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Rodeo Boys**

Festus spit the nail out from between his teeth. With the precision of a draftsman, he sized up the poster against the wooden pole. Just as he drew back the hammer to pound the small metal spike, something tugged at the leg of his pants. "Yur bout to make me whop ma finger there, boy. What's so gal-durned important, Cooper?"

The curly-headed boy looked around Front Street before whispering to his favorite uncle. "You've got the poster upside down."

Drawing back his scrawny neck with the quickness of a banty rooster after a worm, Festus looked at the printed sign. With a glance down at his young assistant to confirm the error, he nodded a thank you and nonchalantly flipped the paper right side up.

Cooper pulled the top poster from the stack, ready to move on to the next post. Sometimes he wondered why his sister and momma were so determined about teaching him to read, when he wasn't due to start school until next year. Yet, neither one of them ever made Uncle Festus take his turn with a McGuffey reader.

"Have you ever been to a rodeo, Uncle Festus?" Cooper handed Festus the next poster, right side up.

"Onest I did when I was clear up ta Oklahoma way. It was real excitin. They wrastled bulls and theer was a passel a horse tricks bein' did." He paused taking the last nail from his teeth and pounded it into the wooden post. "Even had 'em sum sharpshooters."

"Wasn't Calleigh a sharpshooter?"

"She sure waz. I seed her shoot when she wuzn't no bigger than you."

Cooper's brows furrowed, displaying as much frustration as a boy his age could hold. "And I can't even carry a full-sized pocket knife."

Festus gave the nail one last strike, then placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "How bout we ride out theer to see what thays a doin?"

Cooper led Toga over to the boardwalk in order to give himself the extra step needed to mount up unassisted. "Come on girl. I'll bet they don't have any horses half as smart as you." The chestnut bay whinnied in response, as her owner pulled back on the reigns and guided her next to Ruth. _What a smart boy_ , she thought.

 **DodgeRodeoDodgeRodeoDodgeRodeo**

While one pair headed out of town, driven by curiosity, another couple from the rodeo had come into town for necessities.

"Papa, ain't that the fella you hired to put up those posters?" Two long blonde braids whipped from side-to-side as the petite young woman spun around to get a closer look as Festus rode by. "I remember that funny hat."

Thunder Keening's weary old eyes searched the storefronts and posts. Arched brows and a pair of thin, pursed lips displayed his approval as he spied all the Keening Rodeo flyers advertising the upcoming event.

"Looks like he did a good job." Keening gave his daughter's shoulder a gentle prodding to keep her moving. "Come on, girl. We need to get those supplies."

Spin followed her father's direction and fell back in step toward the mercantile. It should have been hard for her to keep up with his lengthy strides but she was used to taking two steps to each of his.

Thunder's size matched the bellowing bass voice that had spawned his nickname. He filled out every inch of his six-foot-plus frame. Fifty-odd years had robbed his steel blue eyes of their ornery twinkle and left them a little sadder, but a lot wiser.

His daughter, on the other hand, was the spitting image of her mother. She stood just tall enough to rest her head comfortably on Thunder's shoulder. Her slim body was in sharp contrast to her father's muscular build. Her mother had died when the girl was only three. Sadly, Spin had no memory of the woman that Thunder couldn't ever forget.

"Are you going to go talk to the sheriff?" Excitement was a natural state of being for the nineteen-year-old girl. Every town was a new world; every rodeo a new adventure.

"They don't have a sheriff in Dodge, Spin. This town has a US Marshal."

"Wow! We haven't seen a marshal since we went through Utah. What's his name, Papa?"

"Dillon, uh…Matt Dillon. Word is, he's fast with a gun." Thunder's gaze wandered over the seemingly quiet town. "Guess he'd have to be, to tame this town."

The wide open doors of Jonas' store brought them to a stop. Thunder pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, along with some money. "You go on in and get the supplies. Then meet me at the jail."

"Papa!"

"Go on now." Thunder knew Spin would follow his orders. He also knew by the firm set of her jaw and stiff-necked walk, that she was not happy to do so. Quickening his step, the big man hurried toward the jail.

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Calleigh saw two of her favorite men riding toward her. Actually, one man and a boy, but a pretty special boy. One hand went up to wave them over, but she could see they had already spotted her. "Where you two going?"

Cooper pulled Toga next to Belle, with Festus shadowing behind. "We're going to go watch them get ready for the rodeo. Come with us."

The redhead looked at the two pleading faces. She glanced toward town; aside from a piece of pie at the Prairie Rose, nothing was calling for her attention. "Lead the way, gentlemen."

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Billy Odes rolled the barrels into the center of the makeshift arena. He slipped his hat off long enough to capture a breeze, then settled it toward the back of his head. This was the third town they had been to in a month. Being a cowboy was all he knew until he came across Jess 'Thunder' Keening, five years back.

In his early years, the old man had owned a small piece of land. It had been his lifelong dream—just enough space to raise a few horses and a family. Regrettably, That dream died along with Julia. In fact, Keening lost interest in everything but his little daughter—and horses. Not raising horseflesh, but using them for both his and other's enjoyment.

He'd watched the way people flocked around to see a cowboy roping steers or breaking a wild horse. When he got wind of rodeos, he knew that's where his future lay. It didn't take Billy Odes long to throw his heart in with the older man's dream. After years of wandering alone, the Keenings became his family.

At first, it was just the three of them, hiring locals in each town to help set things up in an empty pasture or meadow. However, the money was coming in pretty steady now and Billy had hired on another man to help out.

Dane Maudlen was too shy to have been a Texan, but he swore that was where he hailed from. It was probably his quiet demeanor that drew so many rumors to the tall, tanned cowboy. Idle talk was, that he had a $1000 reward on his head; but no one had ever actually seen his picture on a wanted poster. Thunder was the only one aware of Dane's past. To Thunder's way of thinking, if a man spent time in prison for killing the lowlife that murdered his wife and son, then his debt was paid and it was nobody's business.

"Billy, where do you want those two boys from town to start?" Dane wiped the sweat from his neck then shoved the red patterned bandana into his back pocket and motioned for the pair to come over.

"You boys live in Dodge?" Billy leaned against the nearest barrel.

"Yes, sir." Both boys spoke up at once, then swapped an embarrassed glance. Sully and Seth Bobbins were excited to earn a little extra money. They wanted to surprise their pa with that plow he had been needing. Dane had promised them fifty-cents a day each and a two-dollar bonus if they would clean up afterwards. Five days work would give them enough for the tool and a little left over for themselves.

"See those bales of hay over there?" Billy pointed off to the south by the borrowed wagon holding the bales. "Line them up around the edges to enclose the area." Two heads bobbed in unison and started for the wagon. "Only one high." He shouted after them, before turning his attention to Dane. "Thunder talk to that Dillon guy yet?"

Dane reached down and snatched up a stray piece of hay and stuck it between his teeth. "Don't know. They haven't come back from town yet." He leaned forward, straining to see down the road." Is that them? Never mind, there's three coming. Must be townies."

Billy stepped closer to his friend. "Looks like that scruffy fella that put up the posters. Wonder what he wants?" He pulled off his leather gloves and stuck them into his back pockets. "Hey, there's a woman with them. Look at that red hair!"

"Remember Thunder's rule. We don't get involved with town girls." Dane reminded the younger man—yet again.

"Yeah sure." Billy straightened up as the faces on all three riders became clear, even though the only one that interested him was the one with bright red curls. He adjusted his hat as the trio closed in on them. "Afternoon." Billy smiled.

"We jist cum to see how things is moving along out here." Festus climbed down from Ruth when he spotted the Bobbins brothers. "Calleigh, I'm gonna go say howdy to them Bobbins boys. Cooper, want to cum?" The curly-headed boy slipped off the chestnut bay and eagerly scurried after the hill man.

Billy watched the duo walk away, before turning his attention back to the woman. "Did he say Calleigh, miss?"

"Calleigh O'Brian."

"I'm Billy Odes and this is Dane Maudlin." Calleigh reached out a friendly hand, first to Billy, then Dane. "I guess you live in Dodge?"

"Yes, I do. So do they." She laughed "The little curly-headed one is my baby brother and the scruffy man is my uncle. They're usually not this rude, but they're pretty excited about the rodeo."

"Will your whole family be coming?" Billy's innocent smile and innocuous question slipped past Calleigh, but Dane wasn't quite as easy to fool.

"Yes, my parents will bring my little brother and sister. We'll probably bring my uncle with us."

"We?" Billy tried not to look too hopeful.

There was a moment of silence before Calleigh realized what he was asking. "Yes, my husband, Newly. He owns the blacksmith shop and he's also my dad's deputy."

Your dad?" A little of the excitement had faded from Billy's speech.

"Marshal Dillon is my father."

"Hear that Billy? The marshal is her dad and her husband is the deputy. Small world, isn't it?" Dane grinned as he rotated the straw to the other side of his mouth.

Calleigh failed to pick up either the tone, or attitude that Dane was sending to his friend. "Do you two ride, or just put on the show?"

Billy's eyes rolled to one side, casting a blistering look toward Dane. "Oh, we perform. Sometimes we win, but you'd be surprised how many really good riders are hiding in these small towns. Do you ride?" He laughed as Calleigh pointedly looked back at Belle. "I meant, rodeo style."

"No. My family owns a horse ranch, but they didn't start it until I had moved away and gotten married. Riding Belle is the extent of my horse riding experience." Belle whinnied as if she recognized her name and Calleigh reached up to stroke her face. "I wouldn't want to try the bronco riding, but I would like to learn how to barrel ride."

Billy was just about to volunteer his services, when Dane gave him a shove, knocking him off-balance. He stepped in front of the stumbling man and nodded toward the scraggy man and little boy."Looks like your family is coming back to get you."

The young woman motioned for the boy to come to her and then turned him around to face the rodeo riders. "This is my brother, Cooper and my uncle, Festus." She let one hand casually point to the men. "This is Billy-" There was pause and a slightly embarrassed look on her part.

"…Odes," he finished. "And this is Dane Maudlin. How about you, young fella? Are you signing up to ride one of the bulls, or wild broncos?"

Cooper grinned and looked up at his sister. "I don't think my momma would let me sign up for that, but my sister would. She's not afraid of anything!"

"Really. She must be _really_ special." Billy's interest was piqued once again and this time he stepped out of Dane's reach. "I would be glad to give you some pointers on barrel riding, if you want to come back out."

Calleigh's grin won over both rodeo men, but only one was trying to get to know it better. She'd stopped being embarrassed a long time ago by Cooper's depiction of her. "He's a bit biased. Thanks for the offer, but I doubt that I'll need much practice at barrel riding to treat my patients."

"Your patients?" Billy repeated.

"You a doctor?" Dane's question was answered with a nod. "Don't that beat all, Billy. This just keeps getting better and better."

Festus began to eye the two men with a touch of suspicion. He stepped between the redhead and the two cowboys. "We need to be gittin on back now." He lifted Cooper back onto Toga and offered a sideways smile. "Calleigh girl, let's be gittin on home. I'm a thinkin' ol' Newly is probably a wonderin' where we got to." Festus quickly hustled her back to Belle and nodded goodbye again.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3 - Male Empathy

**Flame Series #11: Rodeo Queen**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Male Empathy**

Thunder looked around the town as he neared the jail. Dodge was growing, that was for sure. He had been here several years ago when the cattle drives first started to come this way. Not that it was any metropolis, but it certainly had improved.

He paused at the door with his hand on the handle. Thunder ran a clean show. All prize money was awarded—no short cuts, no cheating. Still, there were always a few lawmen that wanted _their_ cut of the profits. He'd heard good things about this man, but you never could tell. Taking a bolstering breath, Keening opened the door.

"I'm looking for Marshal Dillon."

Matt looked up from his desk. "You found me." He stood up and took the hand that was stretched out to him, then motioned toward the empty chair. "What can I do for you?"

"My name is Thunder Keening. I'm putting on the rodeo this coming weekend."

"I'm familiar with your competition. I've already checked out your site." Matt rose from his seat again, this time heading for the stove. "Would you like a cup of coffee, Keening?. You're in luck. My wife's in town doing some shopping. She stopped by earlier and made it for me."

"I would like a cup." Thunder carefully reached for the steaming mug. "Thanks. Do you always check out visitors?"

Matt broke the bit of tension with a smile. "It's just part of my job in protecting Dodge. I always try to check things out when an event of some kind passes through town. You have a good, honest reputation, Keening. There are no complaints following you. I know the people around here are really looking forward to it—including my kids. Are you finding everything you need?"

Thunder found himself beginning to relax under the Marshal's straightforward manner. Casual talk led to opinions, which surprisingly enough made way for a few personal details. Each man found the other easy to relate to. The rodeo man spoke briefly of his late wife, but it was enough for Matt to appreciate the man's profound loss. When the subject of headstrong daughters came up, they shared an instant kinship.

"Sharpshooter! And I thought a broncobuster was bad." Thunder laughed and readily stuck out his cup when he was offered a refill. Before he could say thanks, the door opened, bringing with it a very excited Kitty Dillon.

Her excitement came bubbling out before she noticed the stranger. "Oh, Matt wait until you see… Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had someone in here."

"That's okay. Thunder Keening, this is my wife, Kitty Dillon. Kitty, Thunder is in charge of the rodeo."

"How wonderful! I know the whole town is looking forward to it. Our little boy can hardly wait." Kitty stepped forward accepting the big man's hand, as he rose from his chair.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." At Kitty's gesture, Thunder sat back down. He was impressed by the Marshal's beautiful wife and amused by her obvious eagerness to share some news.

"I won't stay... I…" Kitty took a step closer to the desk. "I just had to show you the sun bonnet I bought for our camping trip." She pulled the item from her bag and held it out for the men to admire. Both had enough sense to utter a brief, but complimentary, response. Another item caught her eye as she dropped the hat back into the bag. "Oh! And I bought this cute little sewing kit."

"Uh-huh..." Matt dutifully smiled. He was hesitant to ask, but a little curious. "Is that, uh…for the trip too?"

"Of course it is, honey." Kitty dropped the small box into the bag, her expression was a sweet blend of mild irritation and confusion over his even asking that question. "You never know what's going to need a few stitches so far from civilization."

The bewildered glance that passed between the two men only lived for a second before they began to congratulate Kitty again on her purchases. Her smile was one of pride, that she had proven herself to be a savvy shopper. She kissed her husband on the cheek, offered a radiant smile to Thunder and as quickly as she had appeared, was gone.

Thunder stared at the empty door, turning slowly to find a slightly chagrined marshal. "You have a beautiful wife."

"Thank you.." The Marshal's gaze followed along as Kitty walked past the window. "She is that. Did I mention that we've been together almost twenty years?"

"You did." The rodeo man cleared his throat, in an attempt to cover the snicker that was struggling to break free. "Do you two… go on these 'camping trips' often?"

"Nope." Despite the fierceness of his tone, the single word held only hopelessness. Matt smacked his lips before expressing his fears. "This will be the first—and probably last…of everything."

"I see." For the first time since the two men had met, an awkward silence fell between them. It began as a chuckle, but Thunder's deep voice caused it to resonate, like an echo bouncing around the bottom of a dry well. Matt made a valiant attempt to maintain his composure, but the situation called for nothing less than two full-grown, all out belly laughs.

"Lov…e…ly… bon…nnn…net." Thunder was laughing so hard, he could barely get the words out. He wiped tears from his eyes with the back of his hand and took a deep breath. "Wow. I always heard you were a man of steel. I'm believin' it now! You know, I adored my Julie, but I _never_ would have had the guts to take her away from her frilly little things, out into the woods."

"I know. I see life as I know it—drifting away, like a puff of smoke."

"She looks like a pretty forgiving woman." Thunder seriously doubted Matt's fears would come to fruition, but he certainly sympathized with the Marshal's plight. "I hope I'm still here when you get back. Would _really_ like to hear how your trip turns out."

Just as the two men stood, the office door burst opened, revealing a slender young woman with enormous brown eyes and long blonde braids. The question on her face was soon answered when she spied her dad. He motioned for her to come on in. "Marshal, this is my daughter, Spin Keening."

Matt noticed that the young girl had a smile much like his own daughter's—bright and engaging. Like her dad, Spin seemed genuine in her greeting, as she offered her hand. "You have a nice town here, Marshal. It's pretty friendly."

"Thank you. I was just telling your dad that I hope the rodeo is a big success. Are you going to be participating?"

"No, I only do exhibitions. People want to see one of their own win the purse." For a young person, she seemed quite comfortable talking to a US Marshal. "Will you be coming?"

Thunder stood up, setting his empty cup on the desk. "The Marshal is taking his wife on a trip." He cast a sly wink at Matt. "He may be having too much fun to come home."

Spin felt like she had stepped into the middle of a private joke. There seemed to be a bond of some kind between the two large men. "Oh; well have a nice trip, Marshal Dillon. Papa, the man at the mercantile is holding our stuff. I told him we would pick it up on our way back."

Keening placed his hand on Spin's shoulder, guiding her toward the door. "Marshal Dillon, it's been a pleasure. I wish you the best of luck on your trip. Maybe someday we'll run into each other again."

"Maybe we will. I've enjoyed the talk. Spin, it was a pleasure meeting you, too." As the door was closing, he could hear the girl bombarding her dad with questions. _Yeah, she's just like Calleigh_.

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

"Calleigh, are you going to sign up for any of the competitions?" The Bobbin brothers had mentioned that there was a woman with the rodeo that rode broncos and did the barrel riding. Cooper knew his sister could do anything that woman could do—and probably better.

A laugh preceded her smile as Calleigh looked over at her most devoted admirer. "I don't know, Coop. I never tried riding a bronco. I don't think it's something I could learn in just a few days."

"But you could if you had more time." There was no stopping his enthusiasm. "You could learn to barrel ride before Saturday. I know you could do that."

Calleigh glanced at the scruffy man riding alongside, "What do you think, Festus? Could I learn enough to compete, in time to sign up?"

"No, I don't think we need to be hangin' out there a botherin' them people." Festus seemed genuinely annoyed by the boy's suggestion. "You git yurself in enough truble without digging around fer more."

"But Uncle Festus, Calleigh could-"

"Now, Cooper, jist let it drop. She's too busy fur that."

Disappointment settled on the boy's face and he turned his attention back to Toga. He gave the chestnut bay a kick, in order to pull ahead of the other riders.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?" Trying out for the rodeo hadn't really interested Calleigh too much, but she thought Festus was a little short with the boy. "Now you've gone and hurt his feelings."

"Whael, I jist meant you wuz busy and sumtimes you don't wanna say no to the boy." Festus fidgeted on his saddle and blamed Ruth for being uncomfortable.

"You were acting kind of funny back there. Did something happen? I mean, did one of the Bobbin boys say something?"

"No, weren't nuthin'. It was jist time to be getting' on home."

Calleigh pulled Belle up even with Ruth. "Okay, something is going on here. You were rushing us out of there like a man with his pants on fire. What gives?"

Festus stared ahead, glad to see they had arrived at the ranch. Cooper had already slid down from Toga and was just about to disappear into the house. Giving Ruth a gentle kick, Festus moved faster toward the house. He wasted no time dismounting and rushing up the front steps of the veranda.

Calleigh was right on Festus' heels. She realized he was trying to get away from her, which only served to heighten her curiosity. Despite the hill man's quick step, the young woman skipped ahead of him. She turned—walking backwards to be able to face him. Questions started to fly as the twosome headed toward the Dillon kitchen. "Were you afraid that he would ask you to compete? Afraid I could beat you?" The sound of Calleigh's laughter raced ahead of them into the kitchen.

Festus stopped short, causing the annoying little redhead to stumble against him. "I ain't afraid of any such thang! I jest didn't like the way that feller was a hangin' onta yur ever word, is all!"

His comment made her more unsteady than the sudden stop. "What? What are you talking about?"

"That Billy fella. He wuz too friendly-like! Too…too watchy."

"Who's Billy; and why was he too friendly with my wife?" Newly had stepped though the back door of the kitchen in time to catch the end of Festus' grousing. He covered the short distance between two of his favorite people, to give Calleigh a kiss.

"Watchy? What does that mean?"

"It means, he peeled a eyeball on ya longer than whut shudda been!"

"Now that… is just plain silly." Calleigh glanced at her husband ready to answer his question. "He's talking about Billy Odes. The young man that is setting up the rodeo. And he was just being friendly." Her words were directed at Newly, but the condescending glare was clearly for Festus. "He asked me if I was going to compete. Cooper asked me, too. What do you think?"

A look that went unnoticed by the young woman, was clearly shared by the men. Newly ignored Calleigh's questions and returned instead to the one he asked earlier. "Exactly _how_ friendly was this guy?"

Calleigh finally caught up to the conversation that was swirling around her. With a single brow arched high, she cast a scalding glance at the two men. "Shame on you... Both of you. Just because a man is polite to me, you accuse him of being less than a gentleman." Small hands found their usual place on her hips as she assumed her defiant position. "You two are…nothing but Neanderthals!

"Nander whats!?" Festus turned a questioning glance toward Newly, positive that, whatever it was, it wasn't a compliment.

Newly waved the scruffy man's question aside. "I'm just asking why this man would be so friendly to a married woman? One that he doesn't know."

"Newly Fenton O'Brian. Are you telling me that you are jealous?"

Newly's confidence was waning under Calleigh's scrutinizing gaze. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Well… I don't know if jealous is the right word but-"

Before he could finish, a long slender index finger was poking in his face. "When you figure out the 'right word' you come tell me!" Calleigh whirled around before Newly could apologize or object. "I'm going to help Kitty pack. Thank goodness there's at least one other person in this family with more than half a brain."

Festus was brave enough to step up next to his friend, now that she had left the room. They stood side-by-side, staring at the empty spot Calleigh had graced. "Golly gee, Newly; she shur is mad!"

Newly's gaze followed his wife, but his irritation lingered in the room. "Do ya think so, Festus!"

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Campsite

**Flame Series #11: Rodeo Queen**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Campsite**

The sky was a kaleidoscope of diverse reds, brandished with orange. Off to the west, the dazzling yellow sphere appeared to be melting into a brilliant purple flame. Kitty was caught up in the magnificence of the sunset as she climbed down from M'Lady.

Matt tossed his bedroll to the ground and stepped up behind her. His hands encircled her waist. "Breathtaking, isn't it?"

She leaned back into the strong body that so often stood between her and danger. "It truly is, Matt. I see why you love this so much." They stood silent for a few minutes more, paying homage to the natural beauty around them.

"It's getting late. If you'll get camp set up, I'll catch us some supper." Matt waited to see if Kitty was agreeable, before grabbing the pole.

"Okay, I'm going to let you off this time; but tomorrow, I'll show you who the _real_ fisherman is." Kitty taunted, but still accepted the kiss that Matt offered before heading off alone toward the stream.

Kitty watched him walk away, observing the change that came over her husband when he was in his own element. It was as if he could breathe deeper and completely relax.

Matt returned to the camp with four of the most healthy channel catfish he'd seen in quite some time. He had cleaned them by the stream and then gathered up some starter wood along the way to get a fire built for these beauties. His steps slowed down a bit when he caught a flicker of light through the bushes. His hands fell to his sides, while his mouth dropped open in amazement.

The sound of the dried wood crackling in the flames held the mighty angler's attention. His gaze slowly encompassed the intimate camp his wife had created. The cool night air carried with it a delectable blend of fresh coffee and potatoes cooking in the dutch oven. Kitty strolled around the edges of the fire, hands clasped behind her back, wearing a touch of pride in her smile.

"Pleased?" There was no need to ask, considering the stunned expression that hung on Matt's face.

With a chagrined smile, he dropped the wood to the side of the fire. Suddenly he wasn't as proud of his bounty, especially when he compared it to his wife's accomplishments.

"You..uh, _wow_." He surveyed the area again, then held up the handkerchief holding his smelly prize. "I got these."

Kitty stepped closer, unfolding the cloth to reveal the day's catch. "Oh, Matt, they're beautiful. I can almost taste them!" Matt stepped out of the way when she reached down for the skillet. "Why don't you pour yourself a cup of coffee, while I get these going?"

"Got time for a kiss?"

Kitty sat the fish and skillet down and reached up, wrapping her arms around Matt Dillon's neck. "I always have time for you." Her lips found his, eager and quick to respond. "…Always," she whispered, then slowly pulled away.

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Matt stretched out on the bedrolls that Kitty had neatly arranged for them, folding his arms behind his head, he lay propped against his saddle, eyes following his wife's every move.

Watching her cook wasn't a new thing. She had taken to domestic life as if she had been born to it. Unlike a lot of her counterparts who had married to escape out of saloon life, domesticity wasn't old and boring for her. Owning the Long Branch had been exciting and fun, but after a decade of smelly cowboys, flying fists, and far too frequent gunplay, she'd wanted more. Kitty had traded in a rowdy, often times dangerous career choice, in order to be a wife and mother—two titles that she cherished above all others. She was still a very successful entrepreneur, but her ventures took her along different paths now.

Kitty moved about the various pots and skillet as easily as she used to manage a handful of drunks in the Long Branch. Matt's lips curled in a prideful smile. Not only could his wife do everything, she could do it while looking gorgeous!

"Need any help?" He called out, knowing she had everything under control.

"I think we're ready to eat. Bring your plate, Cowboy; grub's on!" Kitty cast a quick glance over her shoulder, but his expression caused her to take a longer look. "What?"

Matt pulled himself to his feet and walked over to the fire. He reached down, taking her hand and pulled her up into his arms. "Just admiring my girl."

Kitty leaned into the big man's body, taking the kiss he had waiting for her.

"Eat" Kitty's smile was accentuated by a pair of wiggling brows "You're going to need _all_ your strength."

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

"That was delicious. You should think about opening a restaurant." Matt quickly moved aside with a playful grin to avoid the swiping hand coming in his direction. "Just a thought."

"Here's a thought. Why don't you take these dishes down to the stream. Let them soak and I'll wash them tomorrow." Kitty then stepped closer to him, teasing him with a brief kiss to the cheek. " _I_ …will get ready for bed."

Matt grabbed the bag full of dirty dishes and headed for the stream. It had been a long day and he knew Kitty was tired after fixing that magnificent meal. Granted, she was alluding to certain promises, but Matt was afraid that if he was gone too long, she might fall asleep. Moving at maximum speed, Matt dropped the bag in the water at the edge of the stream and shoved a stake through the cloth to keep the sack from washing away. With his duty done, he hurried back to the campsite. For the second time that day, Kitty had thrown him a curve.

Matt's steps faltered slightly when he neared the dwindling fire. Stretched out on the bedroll, was his wife—his beautiful, sexy, exciting wife. Kitty was wearing a shimmering satin gown. The color was something he had never seen before. Obviously, it had been purchased just for this trip. It was a shade of blue so cool it looked as if it was carved from ice.

He could feel the tips of his finger burning, just at the thought of melting it from her shoulders. Long, fiery locks of hair draped over her bare shoulders and cascaded down her back. Kitty was propped up on one arm and with her free hand, produced a bottle of Tennessee Walking Whiskey. One more thing she had planned as a surprise.

"Why don't you come over here and get comfortable?" She held up a glass, as if she needed something else to lure him. "I saved a place for you." Kitty pushed the bottle and glass aside to pat the empty space next to her.

Matt smiled, ' _like a little boy with an all day sucker and two tongues._ '

 ** _Four days_** , the voices in his head cried excitedly! _Four days_! With every step he took, he dropped another piece of clothing. By the time he reached his enchanted goddess, the Marshal was down to his gun and pants. While 98% of his brain was under her spell, that remaining 2% was enough to remember to keep his gun close.

Matt dropped down onto the blanket beside Kitty, letting his eyes roam hungrily over every visible inch of her. With outstretched fingers, he reached out—tentative but desperate to feel the milky-white flesh. The silk was just as he'd imagined: cool, smooth like glass; inviting his touch, then guiding it down over the curves of her hips, and along the slender lines of her thighs.

Kitty reached up, running her fingers across Matt's bare chest. "Are you going to get rid of…those?" Her blue eyes cast a glance down toward the ever-tightening canvas pants, then swept back up so slowly—so sensually—Matt knew if he didn't get them off soon, it wouldn't matter.

Kitty sat up suddenly, while simultaneously pushing him down, and undertook the duty of releasing those buttons. She opened the fly enough to slip a slender hand inside, eliciting a quick breath, followed by a low, laborious moan from her willing captive.

He pulled her body down onto his, cradling her head with one hand, in order to bring her lips close enough to kiss. Their mouths melted together, tongues dancing, probing. Her kiss was strangely sweet. A taste he didn't recognize but found intoxicating.

Kitty pushed at the canvas material, as Matt raised up enough to free himself from the unwanted garment. Kitty pulled up the edges of the silk gown as she raised up, only to settle back down over Matt's body. She relished the feel of him, inch-by-inch, as he slid into her hot, wet center. Hands roamed, teasing, caressing. Their bodies moving in unison, setting their senses on edge. They were like unrestrained lightning, building toward an explosion that was inevitable—as well as cataclysmic.

A long time later, Kitty rolled off Matt's body and into his arms. Satisfaction could be heard in each of their mingled breaths and sighs…

The sounds of nature came alive at night, attaching themselves to every breeze and gentle wind. A faint howling, like a lonely love call, could be heard in the distance…a wolf—or maybe a coyote—trying to compete was the soft, muted cry of a great horned owl. All the while, an orchestra of crickets serenaded the sated human interlopers. Nighttime also carried with it, its own scent—the musky smell of the ground under their blankets; the sweet smell of blue wild indigo and jimsonweed.

Matt pulled his redhead closer, dropping kisses along her temple and the crown of her head. Now her scent also mingled in the aural bouquet. Even the tranquil sound of her breathing eclipsed the natural sounds of the night. This woman had invaded both the sound and scent of the woods. She had wormed her way into the last vestige of Matt's private world, his male dominated world of Nature. The thing was, he hadn't realized until now, that this world of his, this place of solitude, had been incomplete. It was _her_ presence in it that finally gave him peace—true peace. Like every other aspect of his life, Kitty Russell Dillon had brought completion, by taking center stage.

Matt licked his lips, tasting the strange sweetness again. "Hey, what's that sweet taste?"

Kitty shifted lazily in his embrace, not wanting to leave the comfort or security of the warm, solid chest beneath her. "What makes you think it's not me?"

He shifted his weight, rolling to his side with her still nestled in close. Her question elicited a kiss, along with another question. "I know your sweet taste anywhere, Kitten, this was something different."

With a sigh that clearly said he was bothering her euphoric state, Kitty withdrew from her comfy spot and reached behind him for the basket she had packed earlier. He spied the bottle of whiskey along with a small jar. Kitty uncapped the jar and pulled out a chunk of fruit.

"Open up." She commanded, as the syrupy liquid dripped onto his lips. As Matt opened his mouth, she dropped in the sugar-coated peach. "Bethany found the recipe in a foreign cookbook. Tia made up a batch, but she added a touch of brandy. What do you think?"

Matt licked his lips, swiping up every drop. "I like it." He quickly raised up to secure another kiss. "Not as sweet as you… but I like it. How about a drink of that whiskey to go with it?"

Kitty let her eyes rake over the naked body lying next to her as she poured the amber liquid into a small glass. "Are you…comfortable enough?"

He threw back the glass, taking in the whiskey in one drink. "As a matter of fact, I am. Nothing like getting back to nature. Why don't you take that gown off?"

A very feminine frown accompanied her hurt tone as Kitty pressed the silk gown back into place. "You don't like my gown?"

"I love your gown, but it doesn't hold a candle to what's underneath." He fished out another piece of fruit and popped it into his mouth. Before he could lick the juice from his fingers, Kitty intercepted the move and cleaned the sticky substance with her tongue.

She sat up, pulling the ice blue gown over her head and tossed it behind her. "So. This is camping." Her eyes were dark, her words uttered in a throaty voice. "I see now why you enjoy it so much."

For a moment, all he could do was stare, mouth open, eyes wide. Then the beauty with flowing red hair reached down and touched him. The moment of stunned silence passed. Matt rolled over, pinning her body beneath him. "Strange, but I don't remember it ever being …quite this much fun."

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5 - I'll Take That Challenge

**Flame Series #11: Rodeo Queen**

 **Chapter 5**

 **I'll Take That Challenge**

Calleigh stopped abruptly, her eyes barely able to express the astonishment consuming her. "Excuse me! I can't do what!?"

Newly pulled himself erect, his body rigid, with an expression to match. "I _said_ , I don't want you going out there to practice barrel racing for that stupid competition!"

The tiny redhead took slow, deliberate steps toward her husband. "Exactly _which_ competition are you referring to? The 'barrel racing'; or the 'cowboy-offering-to-teach-me'?"

The young deputy was usually busy clearing the path for his little whirlwind; he wasn't used to being the one causing the blockage. Even so, this time, he wasn't stepping out of the way. The man leaned over, his gentle brown eyes—now black with anger; confronted blue ones—blazing with defiance. "Maybe both! I don't like the way that guy looks at you **_and_** I don't want you getting hurt, just for some contest!"

The foolish jealousy over Billy Odes didn't interest Calleigh nearly as much as Newly doubting her ability to learn how to do the barrel competition. She had no illusions of becoming an expert, but the confident redhead figured she could learn enough to compete with the local residents. As for Odes, well that was just ridiculous. "How would you know how he looks at me! Just because of a certain scruffy little busybody…" Calleigh cast a scathing glance at the man that was usually standing right beside her, neck deep in trouble.

Newly was quick to stand up for his friend. "Festus was just looking out for you." Once again, the young woman glared at Festus, then slowly shifted her insolent gaze back to her husband. Words weren't necessary, but she found a few anyway.

"I'm beginning to think one of you is studying to be a half-wit, and the other has already graduated!" Calleigh took a step back, turning her attention away from the two self-appointed watchdogs, to the young boy in the corner. "Coop, let's get our horses saddled. WE are going out to the rodeo grounds to learn about barrel riding."

Cooper swallowed the lump in his throat, his eyes nervously twitching between Newly and Festus. Both men gave him a silent nod, excusing him from any blame in this mess. He flashed a half smile to the spurned pair and followed his sister out the door.

Newly walked over the door with Festus by his side. "Fine, just go on out there. I got better things to do than worry about you anyway. Maybe that Odes guy can fix you up if you go and break your neck!" That said, Newly continued grousing to no one in particular, "She is without a doubt the most stubborn, obstinate, head strong…"

"We gonna foller her?" Festus didn't wait for Newly to finish the list.

Newly shoved his hat farther down over his head than usual. His lips were pursed tight, angling from one side of his face. "...From a distance." He replied at last.

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

"Calleigh."

"Hmmm?"

"Are you just doing this because of what I said?" Cooper was used to the crazy antics between his sister and Uncle Festus, but this was kind of different. He didn't want them to be fighting because of him.

Calleigh retreated from the remnants of her angry thoughts and turned her attention to her little sidekick. "I'm doing this for a number of reasons. You are one of them, but not like you think. What do I always tell you about new things?

"Never be afraid to try something new."

"Exactly. I can't go telling you one thing and then turn around and do the opposite." Calleigh could always give the boy a smile that would set his world right. "I want to try a new experience. Just to see if I can do it."

"Of course you can do it!" If the boy had any doubt, it sure didn't come across in his tone. "What about that rodeo guy?"

This thought did bring a faint scowl to the young woman's face. "Honestly, Coop; I don't know what got into Festus. Billy Odes is not interested in me. He was just being polite to an old married woman."

"Are you older than him?"

"No, that's just a figure of speech. I just meant, he's not interested."

"In what?"

The scowl was gone replaced by a slight grimace. "Uhm...well; when a couple..."

"Is this about cookies?" Cooper looked over at his sister. "At the church social last month, Katy Smullens made cookies for her husband, Ben. Then Hank Finney ate some of the cookies and Ben hit him. I guess cookies are real special to grown up people, huh?" Grownups were sometimes really hard to understand.

Calleigh held back the laughter that threatened to choke her, as she recalled the latest town gossip. Katy Smullens was sharing a lot more than 'cookies' with Hank Finney. "Yeah, Coop, cookies _are_ pretty important." Fortunately, for her, they had reached the temporary rodeo grounds and the discussion had to be put aside for now.

Dane Maudlin and Spin were sharing a moment's rest with a cup of coffee and a box of pastries she had picked up on her visit to Dodge. Dane chewed down the last bite of his donut and licked the last trace of jelly from the corner of his mouth. "Hey," he motioned toward the road, "Isn't that the Marshal's daughter?"

Spin pulled back, staring at her friend. "How can you tell that from here?"

"That red hair. It's kinda noticeable." Spin acknowledged with a shrug. By now, the pair was close enough to identify them both. "Oh yeah, that's the little guy that was with her. Her brother, I think she said. Friendly little guy."

"Did Billy see her?" Spin couldn't hide the wistful inflection in her tone. "She really is pretty."

Dane was about a decade older than Billy, but two lifetimes wiser. Losing his family had forced a lot of wisdom on him in a hurry. A wisdom that the twenty-three-year-old Odes hadn't even got a scent of yet. While the young rake was busy chasing all the ladies from town-to-town, he constantly overlooked the one that truly loved him. In his search for the perfect woman, he had been too blind to see what was in front of him. The little girl of thirteen was long gone and a lovely young woman had taken her place.

"Yep. He saw her. She is pretty, but she's also married." Dane cast a sideways glance at the blonde, "And it didn't sound to me as though she were interested." They climbed down off the makeshift fence and walked arm-in-arm out to greet their guests.

Calleigh climbed down from Belle and gave Cooper a hand. "Hi. I was just wondering if that guy's offer still stands for a few lessons?"

Dane smiled as he pushed Spin in front of him. "This little lady here can show you all you need to know. I think she was born on a horse."

Spin stepped forward, quickly wiping the sugar from her hand before offering it. "Spin Keening. Are you both wanting to enter the competition?"

Calleigh looked down at her little brother. "How about it, Coop, want to try?" She wrapped her arm around his shoulder, pulling him into their conversation.

"I don't think so. Maybe next year; but my sister is going to. She can do _anything_ 'cause she's not afraid." There was no stopping Cooper's praise for his sister. "My daddy say she-"

"Coop." Calleigh gave him a quick glance, to let his daddy's words remain unspoken. "As you can tell, he's slightly biased; but I would like to enter, if you have a little time to give me some pointers."

"Sure. Come on over her with me." Spin turned back to Dane. "I'll bet Cooper here will help you stir that batch of kettle corn you've got cookin'."

"Kettle corn." Cooper echoed the words in awe. He licked his lips and looked at Calleigh for permission—as if she could turn down a face like that. Dane laid his hand to the back of the boy's head, leading him toward the sweet reward. "We'll be by the chuck wagon if you want us."

"Thanks, Dane." Spin turned and pointed toward the quarter horse. "Is she yours?"

Calleigh nodded with a proud smile. "Her name is Belle. She'll be seven this year. We've been together since she was born." The horse nuzzled her master's hand in appreciation for being scratched. "I know I'm biased, but she really is smart."

"I can see you two are close. That's a must in barrel riding—trusting each other. Let me show you the basics." Spin let out a long sharp whistle. Within seconds, a beautiful black and white appaloosa responded to the call. It looked like a can of black paint had exploded onto a white canvas, leaving puddle-like spots of assorted sizes all over the mare's body. Her long, black mane flowed behind as she trotted in front of them. "This is Jessie. We've never lost a professional competition. She is something special."

Calleigh stroked the ebony mane. "Sounds to me like the rider is pretty special too."

"Thanks." Spin accepted the compliment with a smile and led the horse over to the wagon to get her saddle. Spin started to explain a few of the ins and outs of the sport as she prepared Jessie for the lesson. "Okay." Spin settled in, slipping her feet into the stirrups. "First off, always lean your body forward." The young instructor demonstrated each tip as she went along. "Use your heels to push down in the stirrups. Use your inside hand to steer."

Calleigh listened to every word, grasping every detail that was being taught. She approached it with her usual excitement and enthusiasm. After Spin had gone through many of the commands, she climbed down and handed the reins to her pupil.

Calleigh stared at the leather strips unsure of Spin's intention. The horsewoman smiled and offered them again. "Go ahead. Jessie will know what to do. Just follow her lead until you start to get comfortable."

She didn't have to ask twice. Calleigh climbed up, ready to take her first run. "Jessie. Slow." The appaloosa took off in a trotting pace, as opposed to a competitive stride. Basically, she took her novice rider on a dry run around the course.

"Lean forward!" Spin called out, while nodding approval to her pupil. "You're doing well."

Jessie maneuvered through the course and brought her rider safely back to the instructor. Calleigh dismounted, scratching her four-legged teacher's forehead. "Thank you, Jessie."

"Jessie." Spin called to the horse in a commanding tone. "You're welcome." Upon hearing these simple words, the appaloosa put her front hooves out and lowered her head.

"Coop has got to see this!" Calleigh laughed. "What do we do now?"

"Do you want Jessie to take you around the arena again?"

Calleigh glanced at Belle and shook her head.

"Okay, then why don't you and Belle just walk it until you are comfortable with the course. I've got some stuff to do, if you think you'll be all right?"

Calleigh indicated with a wave that she was fine and started the course with Belle. In typical Calleigh style, she began to get a little bolder with each lap, adding speed as she went along... Maybe a little too much speed. She forgot Spin's instruction to slow down around the pocket. Belle slid toward the barrel and Calleigh altered too late and took a tumble. Nowhere near fast enough for an injury—except to her pride.

The strong hands that lifted her from the ground belonged to none other than Billy Odes. "Are you all right?" His southern twang seemed a little more pronounced today.

Calleigh was angry with herself for pushing too fast. "I'm fine. I just got a little too confident, too early in the game." She wandered over to the partial section of fence that was still standing in the otherwise abandoned pasture. Billy followed her over; hovering just a bit to make sure the girl was okay. Calleigh propped herself against the rail and began to brush off her shirt and pants.

"I didn't know you were coming out today?" Billy sounded genuinely hurt that he had missed the lesson. "I was looking forward to working with you."

Calleigh continued to pick pieces of straw from her hair. "Yeah, well. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing." She brushed the wild curls from her face, as she drew herself up straight. In the distance, she saw Cooper coming around the wagon with a sack. From the look on his face, she guessed it to be kettle corn. Dane and Spin were walking beside him. Those people she saw quite clearly. What she _didn't_ see was Billy Odes, leaning in to kiss her.

The kiss was brief, but not brief enough. For the first time in her life, Calleigh had been blindsided. Festus had been right all along… That in itself was shocking, Festus—right? Even though she was too surprised the react, Calleigh's champion wasted no time in defending her honor.

As he approached, Cooper saw the rodeo man kiss his sister! His sister belonged to Newly! There was no clumsy maneuvering today. His feet were sure and fast as they carried Cooper to the couple by the fence. When he reached his target, he tugged on the man's shirt to make him turn around. Billy unwittingly obliged. Cooper Reign Dillon threw the first punch of his life. It was relatively hard but it was the location that made him a winner in the match. Cooper was a little over three feet. Billy Odes was almost six feet. That put Cooper's strike zone in a _very_ fragile spot.

Billy fell to the ground, moaning and rolling in pain. Calleigh broke into a slow grin as she looked down at the kissing bandit, then brought her gaze up to her gallant protector. Dane was almost in as much pain as Billy, but it was from intense laughter. Even Spin, whose heart broke every time she watched Billy chase another woman, could not control her laughter.

"Are you all right, Calleigh?" Cooper's voice was squeaky, his blue eyes were stretched wide, and his knees suddenly felt weak.

"I'm fine, thanks to you; but I think _you_ need to sit down." Calleigh stepped over the rodeo man and escorting her little brother back to their horses. "Spin," she called out, "Same time tomorrow?"

"I'll be here. Cooper; nice job." Spin's words were trailed by Dane's compliment as well.

Cooper walked up to Toga and turned to the side for Calleigh to give him a hand up. She cupped her hands for him to step into, but he just stared at them. "Coop?" Calleigh stooped down, using those same hands to brace the boy's shoulders. "What you did back there—took a lot of courage. To stand up against a grown man…for me. Thank you."

The boy threw his arms around his sister, "I was scared."

She held the boy to her chest, "That's what made it so brave."

When he felt strong enough, he leaned back, smile intact. "Is he a bad man?"

"No." Calleigh once again, offered him a lift up. This time he stepped in and climbed up onto Toga. "He's just a silly guy that made a _big_ mistake."

Cooper watched his sister mount Belle and the two of them started slowly for home. "What are you going to tell Newly?"

Calleigh released a severely heavy sigh. "I guess I'll tell him that his cookies are safe." She mumbled.

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

There was a stand of trees just outside the pasture of the future rodeo that would have made a prime surveillance spot: An excellent place for a couple of friends to watch the progress of a novice barrel rider; an ideal place to watch a cocky rodeo man get a little too frisky with the novice. But, most of all, an absolutely, downright, perfect place to see a little boy bring down that cocky grown man.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6 - Shag

**Flame Series: Rodeo Queen**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Shag**

"I'm going to take the horses down to the stream." Matt took the reins of both Buck and M'Lady and headed down the hill. "Can you bring the poles?"

Kitty nodded and continued to pick up the blankets. "Sure. I'll be right down."

With a promising wink, Matt left the campsite. He found a small clearing upstream from their fishing spot, which was a perfect place for the animals to rest and have access to plenty of water. Neither of the horses were known to wander, but Matt tossed their reins over a dead log, just to be sure. Finally, Matt reached into his pocket to retrieve the cut up apple that Kitty had sent along.

"She spoils you two. Both of you." His accusing words carried no weight under his playful tone. He held out the juicy treats, a handful for each animal. Matt did hear the snap of twigs behind him, but assuming it was Kitty, he ignored the warning.

Shag had been lost to civilization years before Matt Dillon had even pinned on that priceless badge. His ma had given birth to him all by her lonesome. No one to help or care. There never had been a pa; just a man that took out a need on a simple-minded woman living alone. She raised the boy, along with a pack of dogs that she kept for hunting and protection—especially after what happened with Shag's pa. The boy had barely reached an age that needed both hands to count the years, when his ma died.

Now, years later, the feral man held the club tight in his hand and swung at the back of the stranger's head. Shag had never seen a man as big as this one. If he knew enough to be afraid, this probably would have been the one to fear, but he was too attracted to the animals to care. He had seen horses from far off, but never up close like this. When he glanced down at the man, he saw something else that interested him. A gun.

Like the horses, he had seen guns before: The small kind that men held in their hands, and the ones like long sticks, that blew holes in his dogs; but he had never held one. Never even touched one. He had a pair of hands, good sharp teeth and a knife his ma left behind. …And of course, the dogs. They all did a fine job of killing whatever needed to be killed.

Today he had wandered off alone. He knew them dogs would kill the horses and he wanted them for himself. Keeping them from the pack would be a problem to fix later. Shag picked up the gun and traced his finger along the barrel. The part that killed came out of that end. He knew that much. He turned and twisted the revolver, studying it from all angles. He pulled back the stubby piece that stuck out the top, turning his ear to listen to the slow clicking sound. With both hands, he held the killing end away from himself and toward the unconscious man. Shag was knocked to the ground when he squeezed the lever that sent the killing part into the stranger.

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Kitty was gathering the poles when she heard the shot. Blood turned to ice before she had taken her first step. She never really knew why she grabbed the rifle, but she was forever grateful that she did. Matt hadn't wandered off that far, she should have heard voices if there were intruders. She could barely feel the solid ground beneath her feet as she rushed through the brush toward the stream. There had just been the single shot. Maybe Matt shot an animal? Something wild. But she hadn't heard the sounds of an animal either.

All of her maybes and questions vanished when she stepped into the clearing and confronted the wild man-beast, rising to his feet over her husband. It looked up, startled.

Beneath a lifetime of dirt and grime, two wide eyes stared back at her. Without thought or precision, she raised the rifle up and pulled the trigger. The resounding explosion echoed sharply, shattering the peacefulness of the still-sleepy dawn. His frenzied eyes dissolved into a pool of blood, bone and flesh.

Kitty felt her stomach lurch, but there was no the time for that right now. She swallowed hard—pushing the bile back down—and ran to her husband.

He lay, face down in the dirt, with the hideous creature spread-eagle across his back. Kitty tried to look away from the mutilated face as she drug the corpse away from Matt.

Probing fingers moved quickly, but carefully, searching for wounds. The bullet had caught Matt in the arm. She knew enough—after assisting Doc—that it was in the fleshy part, which shouldn't be too serious. It was the gash in the back of his head that left her frightened.

Kitty ran back to the campsite; her every move, every thought had only one purpose: Matt's survival. She gathered up the supplies needed to stabilize his condition and hurried back to the stream. The head wound was bad, but she was finally able to clean out the dirt and debris left by the wooden club. This wasn't what she had in mind when she'd packed that bottle of Walking Whiskey—but again, she gave a prayer of thanks.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she remembered Doc using silk to bandage…because it allowed the wound to seep naturally. With that in mind, the beautiful ice blue gown she'd brought to surprise the Marshal, was instantly transformed into strips for bandages.

Once she had dressed the head wound, she moved on to the gunshot. Kitty ripped the sleeve of Matt's shirt, revealing the bloody hole that hid the bullet. Within seconds, she made a mental checklist of what was needed and once again ran back to the camp. When she returned, Kitty had the hatpin, from the ridiculed sunbonnet, and the newly purchased sewing kit.

The fact that Matt was still unconscious left Kitty with mixed feelings. As she probed deeper and deeper with the sterilized hatpin, probing for the bullet, she was glad he was oblivious to the pain. It had almost been a through and through. The bullet was lodged just below the skin on the back side of his upper arm. She was able to gently roll him over, make a small incision and pull it out. The entrance wound took more stitches than the opening she had made.

Kitty finally finished stitching up the wound, her mind already racing toward what needed to be done next.

Home!

Somehow, she had to get him home.

Kitty walked over beside the stream, pacing back and forth in an effort to keep ideas coming. Matt would need a travois.

Kitty returned to the campsite, this time for the slicker and rope. Granted, she had never actually put one together, but she had seen plenty of them in her time. Finding the right branches and sticks needed, was the hard part. Tying it all together came pretty easy.

Kitty rolled Matt onto the makeshift sled, then paced anxiously around him, trying to figure a way to lift the travois up off the ground. With eyes darting in all directions desperately seeking an answer, one finally appeared from above. Kitty threw a rope over the limb stretched out over Matt and tied the loose end to M'Lady's saddle. Praising the ebony quarter horse with every step that raised him higher, Kitty eased the travois forward until Matt was hoisted high enough to be tied onto Buck's saddle.

It wasn't until she had time to take that second breath that she realized afternoon was not only on them, but was quickly moving on toward evening. Kitty ran her hand gently across Matt's brow, partially testing for temperature and partially just needing to feel his body, breathing and alive.

Kitty walked the few feet to the stream and dropped to her knees. What she wanted to do more than anything in the world was break down and cry. She lay on the bank, scooping up the cool, clean water to rinse the blood from her face and arms. _Later, when she was done. When he was home safe. Then. Then she would cry_.

Careful to step over the creature's body, she led both horses back to their little camp. There wasn't time to pack up everything; so she began to take inventory of just the necessities.

There wouldn't be enough water to get back home. She hoped she could remember the path they had taken to get here. It passed by a small creek that would serve to refill the canteens. She wrapped up the remains of last night's supper, along with the eggs left over from this morning's breakfast. Some matches; some clean cloths for bandages; and the whiskey.

The rifle was back in its place, close at hand, as was Matt's revolver. That _thing_ wasn't the only animal in these hills and Kitty Dillon wasn't going to lose her husband to something—anything—else. Kitty checked to make sure he was secure on the travois.

Terror was no longer simply an emotion, it had become a living thing. A thing that would devour her if she didn't keep her guard up. Its icy tentacles slither around, gripping her soul, invading even the darkest corridors of her mind with the constant threat of losing him. That same fear clutched at her heart when she leaned over to kiss his unresponsive lips.

"Remember what Festus says, Cowboy. Just stay in the buggy."

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7 - Wounded Heart

**Flame Series #11: Rodeo Queen**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Wounded Heart**

Calleigh coddled the cup of coffee in her hand as she stared absently out the kitchen window. Even though he made no attempt to sneak up on her, Newly caused his wife to jump when he slipped his arm around her waist.

"Sorry. I didn't realize you were so deep in thought." He planted a kiss to her cheek as he reached around her for a cup. "What's got you so tied up this early in the morning?"

"Just thinking." She sipped the black liquid, then realized there was no need to be careful, as it had gotten cold a long time ago. Calleigh was having second thoughts about her barrel-riding lesson today. Not that she was afraid of Billy Odes. Now that it was clear Festus had been right all along, she knew what to expect. Heck, she could even easily shoot him if it came down to that.

What bothered her, was keeping the whole thing a secret from Newly. Well, that—and the fact that _Festus_ was right! Who could have seen that coming?

"Are you going out for another lesson today?" Newly poured a fresh cup for himself and topped hers off. It took every ounce of self-control he could muster not to smile.

Calleigh had tossed and turned all night. There was simply no getting comfortable for his troubled wife—and Newly knew the reason. She had not mentioned one word about Billy Odes, or his impromptu kiss.

"Hon?" A little nudge accompanied his single word.

"I don't know. I'm awfully busy right now; I just don't think I have time for that." She grabbed up her cup and stepped away from her inquisitor.

"I thought you liked that girl, Spin? That you really seemed to hit it off?"

"I did; but I have other, more important things to do." Calleigh was beginning to get irritated.

"What things? Maybe I can help take some chores off your hands so that you can go practice." Newly's smile was even more annoying than his helpful attitude. "I'm not that busy right now. I'm sure Festus can keep an eye on things. What can I do to help?"

"For one thing, you can stop asking so many questions! Is this how you interrogate your prisoners!?" Calleigh pushed past her husband and stomped toward the stove to refill her cup, only to realize that it was still full. Frustration fueled her to slam the pot back onto the cast iron surface.

"Matt left **_you_** in charge. Festus has enough work to do on the ranch—not to mention serving as your back-up."

Newly slipped up behind his wife, leaning close to whisper into her ear. "I don't think Cooper is busy. Do you want him to go protect—I mean to help—you?"

Calleigh's body stiffened. Her first reaction—anger—propelled her to whirl around to face her tormentor. "You were _watching_ me!?"

Completely ignoring her wrath, Newly pulled Calleigh into his embrace, disarming her with a kiss. "Do you think I would let the most precious thing in my life go unprotected?"

She tried to hang on to her outrage, but those huge brown eyes were like warm molasses, engulfing her anger. "You saw?"

 _That_ was the voice of his sweet girl. Newly simply nodded, with a boyish grin.

"I didn't think he was—well—that he was-" Calleigh was suddenly sporting a blush.

"Calleigh, you are a beautiful woman. Why, would he not be interested?" Newly watched the genuine bewildered expression claim his wife. "Being married does not stop some men—or women."

She leaned back in his arms, a slight pout tugging at her lips. "Why didn't you come and rescue me?"

"I was going to, but Cooper beat me to it." For a moment, their eyes, both brown and blue, reflected the same pride for the little hero. "I'm sure I'll run into Mr. Odes sooner or later." The words were not issued as a threat, but a promise. "In the meantime, you did look pretty good out there. Don't let him keep you from entering the competition."

Calleigh left her husband's arms, happier than when she went into them. "You really think I have a chance?"

"Please! Is there _anything_ that you don't do well? Stop fishing for compliments. Get out there and practice! Show 'em what a Dodge City girl can do!"

Just as Calleigh reached the door, Newly called her back. "If he gives you any more trouble-"

"I know…" Calleigh came back for a kiss "You'll be watching."

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Spin was somewhat surprised to see Calleigh return. Even though the new rider had made a tentative appointment, the rodeo girl figured Billy's actions would keep her away. But, here she was. Nothing was said about the incident and the practice went on as if nothing had ever happened.

After several successful turns around the barrel-riding course, Calleigh stopped—more for Belle than herself. She slid down from her partner and led the animal over to the water. "I think she's had enough for one day."

"It is getting to be dinner time. Want to get a bite?" Traveling from one town to the next didn't leave much time for Spin to make friends, but she really thought she had made one with the young redhead. Calleigh was so natural and uncomplicated; Spin felt comfortable around her, right from the start. "Want to see what Dane's got cooking back there?"

"Nope. Get Jessie. We're going into town. _I'm_ taking _you_ to lunch at the Prairie Rose. Best food this side of the Denver—probably the other side too, if the truth be known."

"I couldn't let you do that! I saw that place when I went into Dodge with Pa. Looks fancy and expensive."

"It is and it isn't. The back side _is_ pretty fancy; but the front is just regular folks. Not that it matters. My family owns it." Calleigh climbed back up on Belle. "Hurry up; all this talk has made me reeeeally hungry!"

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

By the time lunch was over, the two women were laughing as though they had been friends for years. Along with the laughter came stories and even secrets.

"Why do they call you Spin?"

"When a bull chases its tail, it's called 'spinning'. Apparently, when I was little, I used to run around in circles-" She hunched her shoulders with a chagrined expression. "My given name is, Juliette… after my mother. Well, actually her name was, Julie."

"Do you remember your mother?" Calleigh asked as she licked the last bit of cherry pie from her thumb.

"No. I was too small." A bittersweet smile crossed Spin's lips. "My Pa has never gotten over her. Sometimes I hear him in his room, talking to her. Telling her about me and how proud she would be." Spin cleared her throat. "Sounds kinda silly I guess."

Calleigh pushed her plate aside and folded her hands in front her. "Not at all. I know that if something were to happen to one of my parents, the other one probably wouldn't survive. I knew exactly what I wanted when I got married, just from watching them over the years."

"I kinda have a feeling, by the look in your eyes, that you got what you wanted." Spin watched her friend with a touch of envy. "I know what I want, but… he doesn't know I exist."

Calleigh sat back in her chair, suddenly understanding the meaning of the young woman's words. "Billy Odes?"

Spin nodded. "You want to hear something really crazy? I have been in love with him since I was thirteen. That's when he came to live with Pa and me. I know what he did yesterday was wrong; but generally, he's harmless." The slender shoulders fell slightly under her heavy sigh. "I hear him talking to Dane. He's looking for the 'perfect' woman."

"If you ask me, she's right under his nose." Billy's unwanted kiss didn't annoy Calleigh near as much as what he was doing to this young woman! "Let me guess; he still see's you as a kid?"

Calleigh was suddenly engulfed in a series of irritating flashbacks. "I definitely know _that_ feeling."

"How do you know this?"

"I fell in love with Newly when I was fourteen. Been in love with him ever since; but, like you, he saw me as only a kid." Calleigh paused for a moment as a brilliant idea began to flourish. "I know! We need to show him that you are _not_ a kid anymore."

"I don't know..." Spin sounded doubtful. I'm not much for fashion and stuff. My wardrobe is pretty much what you see. I don't have fancy clothes, like you."

Calleigh let that pass. No sense in advertising her utter lack of fashion skill just yet. "Fashion is not really my forte either, but I know just the person to help you with this." Calleigh looked around the restaurant searching for a certain face. Spying the one she wanted, she waved one hand in the air. "Tia, can you come over here for a moment?"

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8 - Just Lie Still

**Flame Series #11: Rodeo Queen**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Just Lie Still**

The terrain seemed much rougher going down the hillside than she remembered. Kitty winced with every bump and jolt that shook the injured man. She kept a vigilant eye for anyone, or thing, that might have been traveling with that feral man. The sun was on the downside of high noon when she stopped to check the ropes on the travois.

Kitty checked Matt's forehead for fever. He was warm enough to warrant a wet cloth on his brow, in hopes of bringing down the temperature. It had been several hours since the attack and Matt still hadn't shown any signs of regaining consciousness. While both of these things were disconcerting, at least the bandages on both wounds were holding up. She took a few minutes more than was necessary to sit beside him, gently stroking his brow.

"Don't you dare leave me, Matt Dillon! You just hang in there." Kitty closed her command with a brief kiss on the lips, before climbing back onto M'Lady.

The same sun that had looked so beautiful yesterday, took on a foreboding image tonight: Sharp red streaks rippled across the face of the golden ball, like giant gashes. Instead of a kaleidoscope of color, it had become a melting pool of blood. Was the sunset really as grotesque as it appeared, or was it simply a premonition of what her world would become without Matt Dillon?

When the faintest of moans caught her attention, she quickly brought the animals to a stop and climbed down to check her patient. "Matt? Sweetheart?" Kitty fell to her knees, grabbing the wet cloth again to cool his face. "Can you hear me? Please open your eyes."

For a moment, Matt's eyes moved back and forth under heavy lids. A few seconds later, he uttered a deep moan when he tried to move his head.

"Don't move." Cool slender hands went to brace his throbbing head. "Just lay still. Please, honey."

Matt wisely took her advice, but his lids began to flutter like the gentle wings of a butterfly, until they were finally strong enough to stay open. He blinked slowly, bringing into focus the terrified redhead. "Are you okay?" His voice was so hoarse that only parts of the words were audible.

Kitty couldn't hang onto the tears, or the laughter, so she set them both free. "I'm not the one being carried back home on a sled." She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand as she leaned down to kiss him. "I'll get you some water."

Matt started to raise up to get the drink, but the intense pain forced him back against the slicker covering the poles. Kitty quickly checked the wound and was relieved to see that it wasn't bleeding. "Matt, you're going to have to keep still! Here, let me help you get that drink."

She held the canteen, trying to monitor how much he drank. "Think you could eat a little something?"

"I don't know. I _really_ have a headache." He closed his eyes for a minute. "What happened?"

Kitty had grabbed the paper that held the leftover scrambled eggs from breakfast. "These should be pretty easy to get down."

Kitty scooped out a spoonful and Matt accepted a few bites before asking a question. "Aren't you going to eat any?"

"I already ate." She lied so smoothly, she almost believed it herself. Their food supply, or lack thereof, was already a concern to her. Even so, Kitty continued to feed Matt until he had finished off the entire serving. "Do you remember anything?"

"I was giving those apples to the horses. I remember hearing someone behind me—I thought it was you. Who was it?"

Kitty rolled her eyes in a disgusted grimace. "It was more of an 'it' than a 'who'. I don't think he'd seen civilization for a long time—if ever." An involuntary shiver rippled down her spine "Matt, he looked like some kind of animal."

"Did he hurt you?" He was too weak to mask the fear in his voice, or the helpless look in his eyes.

"No. He didn't hurt me. I heard the shot and I grabbed the rifle." Kitty fell silent. She took his huge hand, caressing it between hers. "I killed him." Their eyes met and locked, as it was the only way he could caress his wife. Matt could feel his heart ache to hold her, to comfort her. He knew that she probably needed his strength after her ordeal.

"I need to get some wood, to get a fire going." If Matt saw her crying, it was only going to upset him, so Kitty hurried away to gather some kindling.

Matt learned quickly _not_ to turn his head any more than necessary. He could hear Kitty rustling about gathering twigs and sticks. Before long, she had a nice fire going. It was close enough to keep him warm, but not too close as to be uncomfortable. Next, Kitty retrieved the bedrolls. She covered her husband with one and spread the other on the ground beside him, for herself.

It was strange that the peaceful sounds from the night before, had transformed into a cacophony of cold, uninviting noises. Tonight, it was definitely a wolf in the background, but it was now the howl of a predator. Gone was the muted hooting, replaced with the shrieking scream of a barn owl. Even the melodious serenade of the crickets couldn't be heard over the unpleasant scraping sounds of the cicada. Instead of music, it played the irritating noise of a grinding tool sharpening a saw.

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Kitty curled up as close as she could get to the makeshift stretcher. Silent tears escaped her tightly closed lids, one after another. Her mind and body were caught up in a swell of emotion: Gratefulness, that Matt was alive. Fear, that she wouldn't be able to get him home safely. Worry, that they wouldn't have enough water or food. Shock, that she had killed another human being… No matter how primitive, he was, he was still human.

"Kitten?" Matt's warm, rumbling voice was her undoing. "You know, you _could_ lay your head on my chest? I do still have one good arm."

She sat up, sniffling back the unwanted tears. "I'll hurt you."

"It hurts worse not to feel you close to me. Come here..." He raised his healthy limb and she carefully laid her head on the uninjured side. Matt brought his arm down around her shoulders. "You're doing great. I'm so proud of you. I'm just so sorry you have to do all this alone."

"I just want to get you home safe."

"And you will. I couldn't be in better hands." Matt stroked the soft mass of loose curls, spreading them down her back. As hard as this was on her, it was equally hard on him. Protecting Kitty and his family was his number one priority in life. Now, here he was—helpless to perform his duty.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9 - Calleigh's Plan Revisited

**Flame Series- #11: Rodeo Queen**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Calleigh's Plan Revisited**

"Stop squirming." Tia threw up her hands in exasperation, pulling the cotton and lace corset away from the young cowgirl. You act like you've never put one of these on before!"

Spin looked first to Calleigh, who clearly understood and then back to Tia, who was still in the dark. "I don't even _own_ a dress; and I've never even _seen_ one of those…torture devices, let alone worn one!"

Calleigh sympathized and identified with the rodeo girl. "Tia, why don't we just start with a camisole and petticoat. It's just a barn dance; it's not like it's a celebration of royalty!"

Tia sighed, wondering why God had wasted so much beauty on two undeserving females. "You both **_are_** wearing dresses aren't you? I half expect you both to show up in jeans and a flannel shirt!"

The two tomboys cast a sideways glance at each other, as if to contemplate this idea, but Calleigh realized they were just about to lose their fashion advisor. It was definitely time to start working _with_ Tia instead of against her. "Do you have a dress she can borrow? Mine are all going to be too short."

Tia walked over to her chifferobe and pulled out a couple of cotton dresses. She studied them both, then chose the royal blue one, with the tiny lavender roses. The fitted bodice and sweetheart neckline would showcase both things that this Billy character needed to see. "Try this one on." She handed it off to Spin.

Spin stepped behind the dressing screen and struggled with the garment. "This is really pretty. Are you sure it's all right for me to borrow it? What if I spill something on it? Or tear it?"

Tia crossed her arms across her chest and shook her head. Her smile matched the one that Calleigh wore as she called out, "Spin!" The redhead quickly put a stop to the list of possible disasters pouring from her new friend. "I will buy a new one for Tia if anything happens. Hurry up! We want to see how it fits."

"Ta-da!" The newest girl in the trio stepped into the center of the room with a twirling move. "How do I look?"

"You… Look… Fantastic!" Tia stepped away from the mirror, giving Spin a chance to see for herself.

Spin walked up to face her reflection. She turned first to the left, then the right, inspecting her appearance. A smile burst forth as she took another twirl in front of the mirror. "I love the way it flows around when I move."

"Wait 'til you dance in it. It swirls perfectly with every turn." Tia glanced over her shoulder. "Is Doc calling the dance?"

"He's been blustering around for days like he's being put upon, but he'll sulk for a week if they don't ask him again." Calleigh grinned at both women. "He just wants them to beg him. What are you going to do with her hair? Up or down?"

Tia pulled at Spin's long braids, holding them out, admiring the length. She undid the bindings at the bottom and quickly separated the silky strands "You have beautiful hair. I think both. Let's pull part of it up in curls, that will drape down over the back."

"Thank you. My papa says I inherited my hair from my momma. I really appreciate both of you doing this for me." Spin took a step away from them, in order to be able to see them both. "We move around so much, I don't really have time to make friends. The town folk don't usually want us around much. We're kind of like…"

"Side show freaks." Calleigh finished for her. Spin nodded with a bittersweet smile, as the redhead continued. "That's how I felt when I was traveling with Carter, doing the gun shows."

"You two make me feel like a wussie little novice." Tia had pulled out the make-up basket and motioned for Spin to take a seat, once she had taken off the dress. "Though I guess I am. My aunt and uncle were very protective over me."

"Are you kidding?" Calleigh took a seat beside Spin; applying make-up definitely was not her specialty. "You come out West and strike out on your own. No family, no friends. I call that courageous."

Tia looked over at Calleigh. "Now you know I'm going to have to hug you for that!"

The young redhead laughed, but accepted the gesture. "Spin, are you sure you want to get involved with the local loonies?"

Laughter came easy to the woman, as did the friendship that was emerging. None of them realized that this night would seal a bond between the three that would last a lifetime.

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Kitty walked to the edge of the hillside and surveyed the rocky path yet to be traveled. They should have come across that little spring by now. Obviously, they would have, if they had been going back over the exact same ground. She wasn't lost; Dodge was definitely ahead, but she had veered off the route enough to have lost sight of the much needed water source.

The marshal's wife found herself between the proverbial rock and hard place. Matt needed water to continue building his strength by replacing lost blood. She needed water to be able to give his wounds the care required and to get him home. The dilemma? There simply wasn't enough of the liquid to serve both sets of needs.

Her first major decision came the very first day of their trek toward home. There were two canteens of water and the syrup from those two jars of candied fruit. One of the canteens, most likely the larger one, would have to go to Buck. Without him, neither of them would make it home. This fact made it a little easier to set M'Lady free—in hopes that she would head for the LadyK. Naturally, Kitty was concerned for the animal's welfare, but there was also the chance that someone they knew would find M'Lady and come looking for them.

This was their second day since the attack. Home wasn't that far off, but the travois and its precious cargo being hauled along the rugged terrain, were causing them to travel at a snail's pace. This gave her plenty of time to worry. Kitty tried to split up her concerns, so as not to shortchange any of the problems. Equal time was spent fretting over the lack of water, shortage of food—and of course, Matt's injuries. Although, out of the three worries, only Matt's injuries seemed to be making any improvement.

Going without food the last couple of days had been easy, compared to the minimal sips of water Kitty allowed herself. Harder still, was hiding this sacrifice from Matt.

The Marshal had proven—on more than one occasion—how well he knew his wife. While her stamina was depleting, due to the shortfall in supplies, he was gaining in strength. Kitty knew that staying on Buck, out of Matt's sight—or heaven forbid, touch—was her best chance of concealing the truth. Fortunately for her, the bouncing of the travois didn't hamper his sleeping, so he was quiet for the majority of the day. At night, she found excuses to stay out of Matt's reach, until healing sleep reclaimed him once again.

"Kitty." She had stopped too long and the lack of movement caused her patient to waken. "Sweetheart, where are you?"

His head had healed enough to allow him to move it about slowly without the onset of pain. He wasn't yet strong enough to sit up, but when Kitty didn't answer, he was going to attempt it anyway.

From the edge of the bank, she could hear him calling and even see his endeavors to rise from the makeshift contraption. "Stop moving, I'm coming!" His determined actions robbed her of the choice to remain elusive.

Kitty quickly made her way back to her wounded husband, but tried to keep some distance. Most of all, she dared not look him in the eyes. "I was just looking at the path. It's rocky, but I'm pretty sure it's going to be okay."

"Kitty…" His deep voice softly attempted to interrupt her babbling.

"I swear, you're getting so used to being rocked to sleep, I wond-"

"KITTY!" Matt called a halt to her useless prattle. "Come here."

The nervous wife made a move back toward the bank with yet another excuse. "Just a minute, Matt. I need to check out the-"

"Kitty, stop!" Matt lifted his hand, raising it out for her to take. "Come here, sweetheart."

She reluctantly turned, fighting back the tears that threatened to encompass the sapphire centers. As much as Kitty didn't want him to know, she desperately wanted—needed—to feel his arms around her. With a deep breath, she approached her husband.

"Sit down here for a minute. I want to look at you."

She forced a smile, accompanied by an even weaker laugh. "You're in no shape for any of _that_ mister. You just sleep and I'll take care of you when we get home."

Matt stared at his wife. The vision that revealed itself to his eyes shot straight to his heart, causing more pain than that wild man could ever inflict.

Matt instantly recognized the symptoms: He could see the weariness in her stance, the gaunt appearance of someone who had not eaten and the pallor of impending dehydration. All these were signs that she had obviously been hiding from him. His voice unsteady, his tone aching with sadness, the big man asked, "Oh, baby, _why_?"

"You know why." Tears rolled down her face as she slowly walked over to the travois. Of course, he knew. Matt held out his arm and she fell to her knees, laying her head on his uninjured side. It had been three days and it was time to unload some of the tears.

The Marshal's huge hand cradled his wife's head as she released the tension and fear that had consumed her since that horrible morning of the attack. Matt was definitely stronger—not ready to get up, but healing just the same. He whispered soothing words and waited patiently for her to finish. When the tears subsided, he did have to ask. "Have you eaten _anything_?"

Her lack of response told him more than he needed to know.

"Okay, what do we have left?" He tried to conceal his displeasure; after all, her choices had been logical.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "No, we're almost home. I can eat then."

Matt forced her to sit up and refused to let her look away. "There'd better be something left and you best be getting it right now!"

The shadow of a smile crossed her face, "What are you going to do about it if I don't?" She rubbed her hand across her face again, unaware that she was smudging her cheeks with a mixture of dirt and tears.

Matt managed to bring himself almost to a full sitting position. "Do you _really_ want to know?"

The dirty-faced redhead frowned for a moment. _Maybe not; he could be real surprising at times_ …One thing _was_ for sure, knowing Matt Dillon as she did—he definitely _would_ try _something_ and possibly bring harm upon himself.

"There's still some jerky left and a little of the candied fruit."

"Get it," the big man demanded. When she didn't move fast enough to suit him, he added—rather gruffly—" _NOW_ , Kitty."

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Rescue

**Flame Series #11: Rodeo Queen**

 **Chapter 10**

 **The Rescue**

Festus pushed his beloved mule, as fast and hard as the animal would gob toward the Gentry farm. He knew that Doc was checking up on Rowl Gentry, after removing his appendix the previous week. The farmhouse was in sight now and he gave Ruth a kick, all the while apologizing to the ol' boy for his roughness.

Doc was walking out onto the porch with Rowl's wife, just as Festus threw Ruth's reins over the post. "Jenny, just make sure he takes it easy, for another week at least. No heavy lifting-"

"Doc." Festus fidgeted at the edge of wooden steps.

"In a minute… Don't give him any more of that pain medicine, except at night."

"Doc." The scruffy man smiled at Jenny Gentry, but his attention stayed right on the old man.

"WHAT! Jenny you'll have to excuse him. He was obviously raised by a pack of wolves with no manners!" Jenny laughed and disappeared back into the house.

"What in tarnation are you doing out here!?"

Festus pulled on Doc's sleeve, trying to drag him closer. The gentle act simply irritated the gray-haired man more, causing him to jerk away with annoyance. "You'd better tell me what-"

"Somethin's done happened to Matthew and Miss Kitty, Doc." The words were few, but powerful enough to bring with them a paralyzing silence "M'Lady come a trottin' back home riderless jist a little while ago."

Doc's previous irritation had lost all its steam and was replaced with fear. "No sign of either of them?"

"No; but Doc…that ain't all. Thar's blood on Miz Kitty's saddle." Festus stepped wearily down from the porch and walked beside the older man toward the mule. "I wuz hopin you'd cum with me to look for em. They might be a needin' you, doncha see? Calleigh's got the little 'uns and I don't want to fret her none—least 'til we gots more answers than questions."

"Yeah." Doc swiped nervously at his mustache, then spoke more to himself, than to Festus. "All the women are excited about the barn dance tonight, so Calleigh might not notice that we're gone. Guess I'd better take the buggy home; since it won't make it over that rough terrain, at least not quickly enough. I'll meet you at the bunkhouse, Festus."

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

"Kitty, do you want to stop for a while?" Matt had gotten her to eat what food was left to them, which wasn't much. He was angry and worried about the condition she was in, but not at her. He knew he would have done the exact same thing, had their roles been reversed. "It's starting to get dark. Maybe we should stop for the night."

"No! I want to get you home." Matt Dillon recognized that stubborn tone in his wife's voice and could hear her digging in her little heels. However, this time, he was going to take the tiger by the tail, since the Dillon blood carried an equal dose of that pigheaded gene.

"Sweetheart, we _are_ going to stop. Now, I'll get up from here and stop you myself, if I have to; but one way or another, we **_are_** going to stop for the night!"

With a reluctant sigh, Kitty slowly climbed down from Buck. She was just too exhausted to continue fighting.

"Do you know how much farther it is? Are we close?" Kitty wearily pulled the bedroll from behind the saddle and tossed it to the ground.

"Close enough. We're going to make it home—likely midday tomorrow. Come on now, spread your blanket out and lay down beside me. You need to rest."

Matt watched his little champion spread her blanket out beside the travois. She was so tired; he didn't have the heart to tell her about the dirt brandished across her face. At least she'd be pleased that the black streaks covered those freckles that she hated so much. When Kitty sat down beside him, he brushed the pads of his fingers along her cheek.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?"

Kitty placed her hand over his and turned her face to kiss his palm. "I love you too, but you do realize that we're going to miss the dance tonight?"

"And here you are, all dressed up for it. I'm so sorry baby!" Matt got the response he wanted. It was good to hear Kitty's laugh, even if it was only a shadow of that bawdy outburst she was capable of.

Matt felt it was time he confessed to his wife, his true doubts about their camping trip. "You know, honey, I was really worried about this trip—and I don't mean about something like this happening."

Kitty lay down with her head on Matt's chest and her arm draped protectively across his body. She nodded gently. "You thought it was going to be _soooo_ terrible that I would leave you after the four days were up."

As the air around them was engulfed in silence, Kitty raised her head to see Matt's face. There was just enough moonlight scattered around them to make out his stunned expression. "Really Matt…? After all these years, you think I can't tell what you're thinking?"

"So all of that pretense about the boxes…and sun bonnet…? The mouse-"

"Oh, noooo!" Wide eyes accompanied the outburst. "That part was real! I _hate_ those scary little creatures!"

Matt bit at his lip to keep from smiling. "Well in that case… Good thing I had my gun, huh?"

That tone and condescending quip… **_That_** was a prime example of the male superiority that had caused her to play those tricks on him in the first place. Exasperation quickly settled back over her.

"The more outrageous I got, the more frightened **_you_** got. Then I saw that look on your face—you were going to try to back out!" She grinned, dirty face and all, as she reached up to kiss his cheek.

"Why, you little…fraud! You let me worry myself half to death that you would leave me." Despite his accusatory inflection, Matt's body had detected the change in her tone, even before his mind had an inkling. Slowly, methodically, her voice was becoming warm, sultry…tantalizing.

"Be honest. The one day and— _long_ night—we did have…" Kitty lowered her head, letting long, thick lashes lazily brush upward, gradually revealing hungry blue eyes. Eyes that made promises that Matt knew her body could keep.

Despite his injured state, Kitty let her hand slide down Matt's muscular frame, caressing the one part that brought them both so much satisfaction. "Have you ever been on a camping trip like this one?" She had resurrected that voice. The one that was as smooth as a fine aged whiskey and twice as intoxicating.

More than anything in the world, Matt Dillon wanted to pull that woman into his arms. He wanted to caress that body, to kiss her senseless. To touch and taste every inch of her body, until she was nothing but a boneless mass of ecstasy. Until she lay, unable to move—or speak—except for the sweet utterances of a sated lover.

But…he could not; and they both knew that… he couldn't. He felt lightheaded again, but this time, not from the attack.

"No" He replied simply. "I can honestly say, I have not."

Between their laughter and exhaustion, neither of them heard the riders coming up the hill. It was Festus' familiar twang that first caught their attention. His relief in finding the wayward pair could be heard echoing all through the surrounding woods. Within moments, Doc had dismounted, grabbed his bag and was running to his patient strapped to the travois. Even in the moonlight, Doc could see a strange look come over the Marshal's face.

"No; no, Doc. I- I'm okay." Matt struggled to elude the old physicians probing. "Really, Doc. You can wait 'til morning."

"Don't be silly. For heaven's sake! We've been looking for you for hours and now you want me to wait 'til-" Doc's examination came to a sudden halt.

Festus had already gone to Kitty, giving her a much needed drink of water. The sudden stillness coming from the Marshal and Doc, caught his attention. "Doc. Is ol' Matthew all right? What's wrong with him, Doc?"

The scruffy man was too caught up in worry over the big man, to notice the chagrined expression on the lady's face, as she hid behind the canteen.

Doc settled back on his heels. He closed up his black bag and with a gaze that fell somewhere between admonishment and amazement studied the two sheepish smiles. He shook his head and rubbed his hand across his upper lip. "Looks like you two weren't quite ready to be rescued, huh? Do you want us to go back down the hill for an a few minutes?"

It was too late to stake a claim on modesty. Matt had tried to stop the older man's examination until he could overcome the effects of Kitty's verbal seduction, but Doc was too quick to rush to his side. "Well, if you're gonna leave…" Matt gave up any attempt to be discreet, "At least make it an hour." As if to confirm his request, Matt shot a mischievous wink at Kitty.

Doc pulled himself to his feet. "Festus, put Kitty up on my horse and lead Buck behind you. We need to get these two back home, where I can properly check them out." As much as he tried to maintain a growl of reprimand, he couldn't keep the smile at bay that said how relieved he was to find them safe.

Before lifting her up, Festus dampened the corner of his kerchief and wiped the dirt from Kitty's face. "There now, yore all purty again." Kitty wrapped her arms around the scruffy little man, whispering her thanks in his ear.

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Once again, Tia and Calleigh had Spin in their midst, dressing her, doing her hair and applying just enough make-up to make her irresistible. The two old friends stood back to admire their creation.

"You look absolutely gorgeous! Wait until this…Billy person sees you." Tia was thrilled with Spin's appearance. "Calleigh, where's Newly and the kids?"

"Downstairs, with Ma Smalley. Wylie is there too."

"I thought your folks were coming back for the dance?" Tia put the finishing touches on the rodeo girl's hair. She stretched back again, the expression on her face beaming with pride.

Calleigh thought about the two of them—alone, with a fire, that ice blue gown—the moonlight. She didn't try to hide the sudden smile, but she didn't explain it either. "Yeah, they probably just lost track of time. Come on girls, _we_ have a dance to go to!"

The young doctor led the way downstairs. She left, Hadley, with Ma Smalley; but Newly had promised Cooper that he could go to the dance, for just a little while.

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

By the time they reached the LadyK, Kitty had fallen asleep in Doc's arms. Matt, on the other hand, had become so restless after four days on the travois, he couldn't _wait_ to stand up, if only for a few minutes.

Doc gave his passenger a gentle shake to wake her. "Kitty? Honey, we're home." He helped her lean forward enough for Festus to pull her down, before he dismounted the horse. "I want her to have some more water and something to eat. Something light, before she goes to bed."

"I'm standing right here, Doc." Kitty's sleepy voice did little to back up her claim; and the yawn didn't help at all. "I just want to go to bed."

"You go on. I'll bring something to you as soon as we get Matt up these steps." Doc was torn now on which patient to help first. The decision was soon taken out of his hands.

"Doc, never mind me. Festus can help me. Just make sure that Kitty gets up to bed all right."

Matt waited until he was sure that Doc was able to maneuver Kitty up the stairs, before even attempting his own journey. Together, he and Festus began their trek. The smaller man served as a crutch to the big man on their wobbly trip into the house.

"I don't think I can make it up the rest of those stairs just yet, Festus. Let's sit down for a minute while I catch my breath."

Doc soon appeared at the top of the stairs. "She drank a little more water, but she's fussing at me to come and check you out."

Adams hurried as fast as his old bones would take him down the steps. "So, let's take a look." His first concern was the head wound. "She clean this out?"

"Uh-huh." Matt winced as the doctor probed the gash. "You know, it _had_ stopped hurting...until you got a hold of it!"

"Oh, stop your whining! Hmmm, it looks good. You're not dizzy or anything?"

"Not now; or at least I wasn't," Matt grumped, as he cast Doc a scathing look. The first couple of days were pretty bad, but even the headache is gone now."

"Where did she get satin for a bandage?" Doc looked at what was once an expensive garment. "This looks pricey. What kind of camping trip was this, anyway?"

"Just do your job, Doc. Some things you just don't need to know." Matt winced again when Doc pulled the remains of the Marshal's shirt aside in order to check the bullet wound.

"I'm starting to wonder just how many doctors there are in this family. Kitty did a terrific job, Matt." Adams carefully replaced the bandage, then leaned back to make eye contact with his patient. "And she was probably terrified the whole time."

"She was, Doc; but she never stopped doing whatever had to be done." Matt glanced up toward the bedroom. "I was too out of it the first couple of days, to realize that she was going without food and water. Heck, she even gave Buck water, instead of drinking it herself."

Doc pulled his wire-rimmed glasses from his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know why I even waste my time worrying about either one of you! Neither one of you has the sense God gave a goose! You just seem to wander through life…"

"Doc, could you please hold the lecture? I need to get upstairs to Kitty."

Matt's impatience was not up to Doc's level just yet, but he _was_ tired and worried about Kitty. Before Doc could snap an answer back, another voice was heard.

"Doc? Is he okay?"

All three men looked up in search of the voice. Perched on the top step, was a tired, bedraggled redhead.

Doc started to sputter, his frustration past the point of explosion. "What in thunder are you doing out of bed! Why are you sitting there?"

"It was taking so long, I thought maybe something was wrong with him. I got kinda dizzy, so I sat down. Now, answer me, Doc—is he all right?"

"Is _he_ …!? _You_ got _dizzy_ … After I told you to..." Doc was fuming. The link between his brain and his mouth had lost connection, leaving him unable to express a complete thought. "You two are just…just… _Festus_!"

The old man grabbed his hat and shoved it down further over his head than it was ever meant to go.

"You take these two and…well, you just take 'em! I have a dance to call!"

Grabbing his bag and jacket, the old man stomped out the door. Huffing, puffing and mumbling with every step.

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11 -The Barn Dance

**Flame Series #11: Rodeo Queen**

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Barn Dance**

The music wafting from Crailer's barn twisted gently through the trees, catching a ride with every breeze that circled around. The light sprinkles of laughter and singing mingled in with the melody. Under it all, was the dark timbre of the Webb brothers' guitars, keeping time with the sweet, high-pitched ditty of Desty Bogus' fiddle.

Thunder made a second trip to the punch bowl. He kept one eye on the door and the other on his cup as he refilled it. Barn dances weren't one of his favorite things. Actually, they didn't even hit the top twenty, but this one was different. That young O'Brian girl had asked him to come to see his daughter. Apparently, Spin had made friends here in Dodge and they were doing whatever it was that girls did—Dresses? Hair? Probably some of that face painting…

As the head of a rodeo show, Thunder knew to keep a low profile with his people. But as a father, he was glad his little girl had made friends. Thunder knew how lonely the traveling life could be. He also knew that it wasn't just the loneliness that caused her to be depressed. The only person that was still in the dark about the girl's love for Billy Odes, was Billy Odes.

Thunder and Dane spent many a late night's discussion over a good bottle of bourbon, wondering when that stupid boy was going to stop chasing every skirt that passed by and begin to see the true heart that ached for him.

"Can you get me a cup of that?" Dane stood with his back to his boss, eyes glued to the door. "When is she coming?" He blindly reached back to retrieve the cup of punch.

"Should be soon. Looks like everyone in town is here." Thunder took a sip of the red drink and let his eyes stray from the door for only a minute. "Where's Billy?"

Dane nodded toward the corner. Right in the middle of a group of young, giggling girls—stood Billy.

"Are we _sure_ we want him to notice our girl? Spin deserves the best you know?"

Thunder's laugh rumbled low in the room. "Don't be so hard on him. I do want the best for her. Billy is a good boy. It's the 'boy' part that's hard to deal with. Still, if he can just see past the little girl he knew, to the woman she's become… Well, I think he'll calm down."

"That what Julie did to you?" With a grin, Dane finished off the watered-down drink.

"I'm man enough to admit it." The big man volunteered. The only time Dane spoke of his late wife was after too many drinks, so Thunder was always careful to shy away from the subject. That's why he was surprised by the simple, yet heartfelt confession that now came from his friend.

"Yep; mine sure taught me that a man isn't really a man if he don't have a good woman to appreciate him." Dane cleared his throat and returned to the punch bowl. Although The drink was tasteless and not truly worthy of a second round, it was a way to avoid standing still. Thunder called to Dane—too late to stop him from refilling his cup.

"Oh, my sweet Lord…" Thunder uttered the half-prayer at the sight of his beautiful, grown-up daughter. He dropped his cup onto the side table and with Dane at his side, rushed across the barn.

Calleigh and Tia stood behind the stunning blonde, both pushing her to move forward. Granted, Dodge represented a lot of firsts for the young woman: First time with friends. First dress. First barn dance. First outing as an adorned woman.

Naturally, on this night of so many firsts, Spin was shy and leaning emotionally on the two women behind her for support.

"Spin, you look— _beautiful_. You are the spittin' image of your mother." Thunder declared with a slightly trembling voice, as he started to lean forward, then stopped. "Can I hug you? I mean, I won't break something, or mess anything up, will I?"

"Never, Papa." Spin wrapped her arms around her father's neck. "I love you." She whispered.

"Can I get one of those from the prettiest girl here?" As Dane leaned in to hug the girl, he noticed her entourage. "Excuse me—I stand corrected. It looks like beauty comes in threes in Dodge City tonight."

"Good save, Dane." Calleigh stepped closer to the young beauty and started introductions. Cooper was the only one of her group that had met either Thunder or Dane. Soon, handshakes and cordial nods passed around the circle of new friends.

"Where's this Billy character?" Tia whispered to Spin. Before the new girl could respond, a young man came walking toward them. He was a very attractive man, but that wasn't what caught Tia's attention. It was the mouth hanging open, wide eyes, and half-stumbling gait that triggered her suspicion: _This_ must be Billy Odes.

Cooper looked up at Newly when he felt the deputy's hand on his shoulder. To calm the boy down, the deputy just smiled and winked. Calleigh's little brother relaxed, but he made no attempt to stop the distrustful scowl.

Spin emerged from her circle of supporters, toward the man of her heart. The one thing that didn't need to be changed or improved was her smile. "Good evening, Billy."

The silence that came from the dumbstruck man said more than any amount of words he could spiel. It was Dane's shove that finally knocked a word loose. "Spin?"

"You know what?" Even her voice sounded sweeter to him. "Just for tonight, I would like to be called, Juliette."

" _Ju-li-ette_ …" Billy realized it was the first time he had ever used Spin's given name. "I don't know what to say. You are _so_ beautiful."

"Well, you could stop gawkin' and ask her to dance." As usual, Calleigh was not one to stand by quietly.

"Dance? Uh, yeah." Billy stepped back and for the first time, became aware of the unfriendly male faces standing behind the women. Not threatening, but somehow…promising.

Oddly enough, the look that both Calleigh and Tia saw on Billy's face, caused them to turn and look at their own dates. Newly offered a strange smile to his wife, much like the one Wylie gave to Tia. Although Cooper didn't fully understand the look, he knew he was going to like what it meant.

 **Spin** ** _Juliette_** **Spin** ** _Juliette_** **Spin** ** _Juliette_** **Spin** ** _Juliette_**

"Will you stop staring and say something? You're starting to make me nervous." Spin attempted to avoid Billy's intense gaze by staring idly at the decorations hanging around the barn.

"My gosh, Sp… I mean, Juliette. You are so, so grown-up and so…" He pulled himself back enough to let his gaze travel down her body. "So gorgeous! I guess I never realized."

Juliette laid her hand alongside Billy's cheek, in order to pull his attention back to her face. "No, Billy, you didn't. What do you think now?"

Billy stared into her brown eyes. Did she always have those sweet little honey-gold flecks in them? "What I think is—that you are just as beautiful on the outside as you have always been on the inside. You grew up without telling me."

The young beauty laughed. It was the same laugh, but different. "I've been _trying_ to tell you. Everybody else knows _but_ you. It's the worse kept secret at The Keening Rodeo, but… I love you, Billy."

Her words brought his feet to a stop and they stood perfectly still, facing one another, in the middle of the floor. Suddenly, Billy Odes grabbed Spin Keening's hand and pulled—more than led—her outside. "Juliette, I want to kiss you so much, but I need to know if it's all right?"

"You fool. It's been _all right_ for four years." Not waiting any longer, Spin pulled his mouth down to hers.

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Although no one complained to his face, Ben Nadland knew that everyone was more than glad to see Doc arrive. In time, perhaps he might become a great caller, but right now, Ben was still a novice. As soon as the break was over, he was more than happy to turn the job over to the well-seasoned, more experienced man.

"Poppy! Where have you been?" Calleigh was the first to spot Doc's arrival. She stretched her neck from side-to-side, looking past him for her folks. "Where is everyone? Kitty said they would be back in time for the dance."

Doc had lost a little of the steam the stubborn couple had caused, on the ride out to the dance, but he still had enough left to relay to the Dillon's daughter, how pig-headed and beyond-stubborn both of her parents were!

"Your dad managed to get himself attacked by some beast-man thing and your mom nearly killed herself trying to get him home!"

"Are they all right Poppy?" Calleigh reached out, her hand gripping his forearm. The young woman's genuine concern managed to further dampen his anger.

"They're going to be fine. They're just…" Doc let the remainder of his steam escape in a long sigh. "Exasperating. I think that one word pretty much describes them." He hugged his eldest granddaughter close. "Let's get this dance going!"

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

With a polite bow, Newly gave up his date to her little brother. Calleigh had been practicing with Cooper for several weeks so that he could dance one set with the adults. Wylie and Tia were more than agreeable to be the rest of the foursome.

When Newly spied Billy Odes stepping outside for a breath of air, he realized he felt a bit stuffy too. He stepped out the barn door and walked over toward the rodeo character.

"Billy Odes?" The young man turned around at the call of his name. "We haven't met. I'm, Newly O'Brian—Calleigh's husband."

Billy lowered his gaze, the regretful expression was sincere. "Yeah, about that. I… I apologize." He glanced back at the barn, Juliette's image ingrained in his mind. "For the first time in my life, I think I understand—what you probably feel."

It was amazing how calm Newly's voice remained. "I've heard how much that girl cares for you and I saw the way you looked at her. If you're lucky, you just might get to where I am someday." He took a step closer. "And when you do, perhaps you will understand this..."

"No, sir. I think I understand now." Billy stood up straight, ready to take what he knew he had coming.

"Head or gut?" Newly smiled, waiting for an answer.

"Gut, if it's all the same to you."

"Your choice." With all the strength that God had given him, and the image of another man kissing his wife, Newly knocked more than the wind out of the young interloper. Then he placed a gentle hand on the shoulder of the doubled over man. Just like before, Newly tone was not hostile. "Our women have gotten close, so we'll probably see each other from time-to-time. Let's not have to do this again."

" _Yes sir._ " It was only two words, but Newly had not left enough air in Billy's lungs for them to be fully audible. Billy tried one more time, but Newly had already left to return to the dance.

The last call of the current number sounded, and the dancers all applauded each other. Cooper drug his partner back to Newly. "Did you see me? I didn't miss any calls!"

"I saw that. You were great. How am I supposed to compete with that?" He gave the boy a loving shove to the shoulder. "Are you ready to give my date back?"

"Yeah, Tommy is waiting for me. We're going outside for a while."

"You stay close. Don't go wandering off and DON'T get those clothes dirty!"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you Newly."

As the two little boys ran out the door, a pale, sweaty Billy Odes passed them on his way back inside. He didn't attract much attention from the locals, but those that knew him watched as he struggled to regain his composure. Thunder's and Dane's focus traveled from their bronco rider, to the Dodge City deputy, granting him a nod of approval, along with a couple of smug grins.

"You know boss, I think we're gonna be seein' a new side to our young Romeo. It hit him like a ton of bricks, but I think he finally does see her."

Thunder laughed again, "I agree with ya, but I don't think that's the only thing that hit him. I was hoping to run into the Marshal tonight, but it looks like he might not have made it back from that camping trip he took with the missus." Thunder grabbed his hat from a chair. "I think I'm gonna head back to the wagon. Stay if you want."

"No," Dane followed behind the bigger man, "It's been an interesting evening, but I'm done. We've got a big day tomorrow."

Calleigh rushed toward the door in order to say goodbye to Spin's family. "Mr. Keening, are you and Dane leaving so soon?"

"Young lady, you've been hanging around our place all week, doing all kinds of wonderful things with my daughter. Don't you think you could start calling me Thunder?"

The famous Calleigh smile erupted. "Okay, Thunder. What do you two think of your girl?"

All eyes traveled to the blond, currently on the dance floor with Wylie. "She looks just like her mother. So beautiful. I see you take after your mother, too. Another beautiful lady." Thunder paused as he stepped aside to let a couple pass between them. "Speaking of mothers, I was expecting to see your folks here tonight."

"Apparently my dad was injured."

"Nothing serious, I hope." His tone had been light, as he remembered the _camping trip,_ but her news caused him genuine concern.

"I don't have all the details, but Poppy says he's going to be fine. I hope they're able to watch me in the competition tomorrow."

"We'll be rooting for you," Dane whispered, "but—don't tell anyone I said so."

Calleigh turned back toward the dance, only to be whisked into Newly's arms. "Slow song," he informed her. "This one is ours."

Calleigh snuggled into her husband's arms, offering absolutely no objections. On one of the slow twirls, she caught sight of Billy. "What's the matter with Billy? He looks… sick."

"Maybe he drank too much?" Newly pulled her tighter, brushing his lips along the curve of her neck. "I love you."

His warm breath tickled her cheek, sending shivers down her spine. "You did something, didn't you?"

"Let's just say…Mr. Billy Odes will likely never forget—I don't share _my_ cookies with anyone!"

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12 - Race Day Begins

**Flame Series #11: The Rodeo Queen**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Race Day Begins**

In her efforts to placate an overly-excited little boy, Calleigh agreed to head on down to the rodeo grounds two hours early. To be honest, she was pretty excited too. She wasn't a stranger to new experiences, but this was the first time she was going to be doing her routine in front of the whole town.

Calleigh felt Cooper tug on the back of her shirt. It was hard to tell by his tone whether he was surprised, or simply curious. "Is that Festus?"

Her gaze followed the direction of a small index finger, leading her to Dane's chuckwagon. Emerging from the back side was Festus. Stumbling along beside him—or to be more precise, leaning against the smaller man for support, was Billy Odes.

The curious pair wandered closer to the wagon. "I thought I would get some last minute tips from Spin." Calleigh threw the words out almost as an afterthought. She blinked slowly, staring at first one man, then the other.

"Hey, Calleigh girl. Mornin', Coop." Festus shrugged his shoulder higher, hitching the younger man into a more upright position. "Billy an' me was jest swappin' sum words. He's a right nice boy."

"Thank you, sir." Billy struggled to stand on his own. He stared, rather dazedly, at the two visitors. "About what you said, I promise." It had taken him a few minutes, but at last, he accomplished the task of standing alone.

It didn't take a medical degree to see the redness around Odes' eye. What was red today, would surely be black and blue by morning.

"I need to be getting back to work." He tipped his hat, acknowledging a good morning to Calleigh and Cooper. Billy had only taken a few steps, when he turned suddenly and leaned in to whisper to Festus. "Will her dad-"

Festus stopped him with an encouraging pat on the back, "Nah, this'll be jest tween us. No need to go worryin' him about it." There was the briefest of pauses before he added. "It is all settled… ain't it?"

"Oh, yes sir! It surely is." Billy again nodded, nervously, to the bewildered couple as he quickly took his leave.

Calleigh watched the young rodeo man rush back toward the wagon, before turning her piercing gaze to her old friend. "What was that all about?"

"Nuthin. We'se jest a swappen words, that's all." He made every attempt to distance himself from her suspicions, but she wasn't having any of it. "Cooper, are ya ready fur today?

Calleigh grabbed Festus' arm pulling him back to face her. "You weren't at the dance last night, were you?"

"No, I bunked down on the sofa at the LadyK; jest in case yur folks would be a needen sumthin."

"I see. Well then you didn't know that Newly had a… _similar talk_ , with Billy there last night?" Calleigh fought to keep the smirk from surfacing.

With the wide-eyed innocence of a newborn babe, Festus stared at the girl as he shuffled his weight from one foot to another. "Newly talked to him, did he? Hmmm... Now, ain't that a puzzlement. Wonder what abouts?"

Calleigh settled back on her heels, eyeing her two champions. "Yeah. I wonder." She linked her arms through her companions' and marched toward the wagon. "Come on; let's see if Spin has any fresh coffee made."

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Matt was the first to awaken and the first to realize how stiff a body could be after being drug around for days on a travois. The wounded shoulder made moving all the more difficult, but he managed to turn enough to see the face snuggling against his uninjured side.

How many years had he woken up to that sweet face? Yet each time, he fell just a little harder and a little deeper in love. The only contrast to that canvas of alabaster skin, was the feathery row of long lashes and the sprinkle of freckles.

Her lips parted slightly in a gentle sigh, as she snuggled in closer. Matt didn't want to wake her, but the urge to feel that smooth skin against his lips was overpowering. With the slightest of touches, he brushed a kiss against her temple. Her lips parted again, this time in a faint smile.

Heavy lids rose slowly, revealing sleepy blue eyes. Kitty's slender hand roamed across his broad chest, letting her fingers trace along the muscular outline. "G'mornin', handsome."

Matt's smile broadened. If the face didn't get him, the sleepy voice always did. "Morning, sleepyhead."

Kitty tilted her face up toward his. "I don't notice you already up and dressed."

"If it wasn't for that rodeo, I wouldn't even _try_ to get up." The grimace returned when he tried to settle into a more comfortable position.

"Why don't you stay and rest and I'll go. Calleigh will understand." Kitty made an attempt to leave the warmth of his embrace. She ignored the tiny effervescent stars that danced before her eyes when she sat up. Standing proved to be even more of a challenge than her body could handle. The room started to spin, virtually knocking her back on her butt.

Pain or no, Matt leaned up to help her. "Honey, what is it?"

Kitty shook her head to clear out the cobwebs. "I just… got a little dizzy."

His one good arm had enough strength to pull her closer. "Looks like you won't be going alone after all. You seem to forget that two days without food and water has a tendency to leave the body weak."

"Yeah…" She braced her hands on the bed to steady herself. "I guess I did kind of forget."

Matt brushed the loose hair back behind her ear. "Come on back up here. Doc will be by to check up on us. He'll find somebody to help a couple of old decrepits to the rodeo."

"Old! Decrepit!" She still wasn't steady enough to take a swipe at him. "Speak for yourself." Her words held no anger as she lay back down beside him. "You sound pretty sure that Doc will come by. He was awfully mad at us yesterday." Kitty snuggled closer to her husband, careful of his injured shoulder. "He was sputtering so much, I couldn't understand him." She buried her face in his chest, but it wasn't enough to silence her girlish laughter.

Matt winced when his deep, raucous laughter jostled his body. "I'm just wondering if he was able to stop stuttering long enough to call the dance."

She pulled out of his embrace to face her lover. "We did give him a pretty hard time. He does worry about all of us, you know?"

There was a touch of regret in his sigh as he roped in his laughter. "You're right—he always has." He gently kissed her forehead. "A slight frown creased his brow, "]You know, it was _your_ fault that he got upset with us in the first place. _You're_ the reason I was…indisposed…when they found us."

Kitty pulled her body up, bringing his lips closer to hers. "I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?" Kitty began to pepper tiny kisses along Matt's lips and up his cheek. "Can I kiss it and make it all better?"

"You… Ouch! …ow…ow..." The wounded shoulder took precedence over other parts of his body, using pain to maintain its control. Matt quickly realized he was not going to be able to play that game with her... Or any game, for that matter. His face perfectly expressed how pathetic that thought made him feel.

The woman that loved him saw the look as well. Kitty ceased her attempt to seduce him. "I'm sorry, sweetheart." This time, it was just a gentle loving kiss.

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Spin sent a friendly hand up into the air when she saw her protégé coming. She held up the cup in lieu of an offer. Calleigh shook her head no, as she quickened her step. "The last thing I need right now is caffeine. Did you see the crowd gathering?"

"I did. Papa is going to be _very_ happy." Spin acknowledged Cooper with a wink. "I think Dane has some hot chocolate brewing back there." Spin watched the boy look first to Calleigh for permission, before darting around the wagon.

"Does that boy _ever_ misbehave?" Spin asked playfully.

Calleigh flashed a prideful grin. "Rarely." It was the rest of her comment that caused Spin to do a double take. "I guess he takes after me."

Spin rolled her eyes, her expression rushing right past doubt and settling firmly on unbelievable. "Wow, that sure doesn't match the stories _I've_ heard."

"Jealousy. That's all it is." Calleigh tried to maintain her arrogant smirk, but Spin's laughter was too infectious. Soon, both girls were caught up in it.

"Are you nervous? Or does anything _ever_ make you nervous?" Spin wondered if this girl had ever doubted herself.

Calleigh sensed her friend's honest curiosity. "I will admit, not much does. My folks taught me to have confidence in myself. Sometimes it looks like arrogance, but really, it's not. But to answer your question, this time I am a little. This is a whole new thing for me, although I did have a great teacher."

"Thank you." Spin truly valued this new friendship. "That's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. I know I'm supposed to be impartial since we are putting on the show. Now, I would have given lessons to anyone that wanted, but you were the only one that asked." She stepped closer to the redhead. "I tried to talk to your competition; you know, offer some tips. Well, the two hands from Reuger's ranch—Gamer Willis and Nor Manley…" She tried to hide her contempt, but her voice gave it away. "Neither of _them_ wanted any help from a girl. And that little girl from Spearville," the contempt left her face to make room for a weary smile. "The only thing she's interested in, is how she looks in those _tight jeans_ and shirt."

"So…" Calleigh flashed her famous grin. "You are about to give me all that advice."

Spin laughed, "Exactly!" The two started to walk over toward the arena. "Remember, the decision you make at the first barrel decides the pattern you'll take. Keep your legs close, like I taught you. And trust Belle. She's a good horse and she knows what you expect from her."

Calleigh's smile and gratitude were genuine. "Thank you, Spin—for everything."

"Sure. Well, I have to go. Papa is going to need me to get things ready." Before she had taken a full step, she turned back wrapping her friend in a hug. "I know you'll make us proud."

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13 -Before The Event

**Flame Series #11: The Rodeo Queen**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Before the Event**

The marshal and his wife were escorted to the rodeo by Doctor Galen Adams. At least that's how Doc presented his case to anyone who would listen. Matt and Kitty would argue that they were held hostage by a cranky, if not belligerent physician, who questioned their common sense openly and loudly at every opportunity.

Newly had come along, to literally give a hand to the convalescing couple. Considering the ire of the old man, he preferred to keep a low profile, clear of Doc's wrath. He managed to pull the buggy close enough for them all to watch the festivities.

Kitty stood up in the buggy, one foot poised to step over the side. If she was under the impression that being Doc's surrogate daughter would get her any special compensation, she was dead wrong. If anything, Doc was even more protective over her health than that of a certain _overgrown_ _civil servant_. Just as she raised her skirt to make the step, Doc appeared, blocking her path.

"Where do you think you're going!?" There may have been a heart of gold that beat in that old chest, but Doc kept it hidden behind those steel gray eyes. "Just sit right back down there young lady!"

Kitty pulled out her sweetest smile and batted those long black lashes. "Doc, I just want to go wish Calleigh good luck."

"Less than twenty-four hours ago, we rescued the two of you from death. You're lucky I let you come at all! Now, considering you weren't even strong enough to come downstairs and get _into_ the buggy without help, I don't think you're going to leap from it to go traipsing around this pasture!" Neither his tone nor expression held so much as a hint of any negotiating, or sentimental softness.

 _Rescued from near death_ was spreading it a bit thick! Kitty's face resembled an emotional kaleidoscope: Disbelief. Shock. Indignance. And finally, defiance. Of course, defiance would be easier with an ally. She squared off against Doc, her blue eyes blazing as she called over her shoulder. "Matt!"

The oversized civil servant was doing his best to shrink back into the seat. "Uh, honey, I really...uh… Doc's probably right."

Her face registered shock again, but it stemmed from a different source. Before she could respond, Newly quickly stepped in to diffuse the situation. "Doc, if it's all right. I'll take her over there. I'll be right beside her to keep her steady."

Doc swiped at his mustache and studied the uneven grounds of the pasture. "You stay right by her! If she starts getting wobbly, you bring her right back!"

As irritated as she was at being treated like a child, Kitty realized she had better take Newly's offer. He came around the other side of the buggy and reached up, taking Kitty's hand. While she thanked her escort with a warm tone, she maintained her icy glare toward the very fine Dodge City physician.

Doc gave Matt a warning glance, just to keep him in line. "Well!?"

"Oh, nothing." Matt was quick to respond. There were times to tease and cajole the old man, but this clearly wasn't one of them. "Doc." The older man whirled around, clearly ready for a fight when he heard his name.

"Thanks for taking such good care of her." There was a pause and bit of a sheepish grin, "…And me."

As usual, Doc swiped at that salt-and-pepper mustache and wandered away, grumbling and mumbling under his breath.

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Cooper tugged on Calleigh's sleeve, drawing her attention to the couple coming closer.

"Kitty, what are you doing here?" Calleigh rushed toward her mother, arms outstretched. "Poppy told me what happened. You should be home in bed!" The young girl drew back, her forehead crinkled with lines of confusion. "I can't believe he let you out of bed."

Kitty's blue eyes narrowed sharply, "We are under Dr. Adams **_supervision_**." She looked up at her escort. "Your husband was kind enough to volunteer to bring me out here. Since—apparently—I'm too feeble to walk alone!" She quickly flashed a grateful smile to the young man beside her. "I'm sorry; Newly you know how grateful I am to you."

Newly smiled in return, his warm, brown eyes silently accepting Kitty's apology. Calleigh stepped close enough to leave a kiss on his cheek.

"Still the Knight in shining armor," she whispered, making the crimson stain rush to his cheeks.

Kitty reached out and took her daughter's hand. "I just wanted to wish you good luck. Are you ready for this?"

Calleigh glanced down at her personal trainer, running her fingers through his curls. "Coop, am I ready?"

Kitty instantly recognized those excited blue eyes that peered up at her. The face around them was smaller, but there was no denying the lineage. "She's _really good_ , momma. I know she's going to win." If the boy had any doubts, they were smothered by his enthusiasm.

Newly had wandered away long enough to procure a stool. "You probably should sit down for a bit. Just in case Doc happens by." As much as Kitty wanted to refuse, the truth was, she was beginning to get weary. "We'll head back to the buggy as soon as you get rested."

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Matt's face revealed his pleasure when he saw Thunder walking toward the buggy. He turned too quickly, causing his shoulder to send a bolt of pain through his body. The sudden grimace didn't go unnoticed by his guest.

"You all right, there Matt?"

The Marshal pushed back the pain and offered his good hand. "I will be, when I learn not to move so fast."

Thunder tugged at his pant leg as he propped his foot on the step. "I heard you were attacked and almost killed. Sure am glad to see you looking so good. Sounds like you two were lucky."

Matt's gaze searched across the pasture, quickly locating his quarry. "It wasn't luck, Thunder. That little woman we were laughing about? She saved both of us." A proud, but bittersweet smile, made its home on his lips. "She built a travois and somehow got this hulking frame of mine onto it and hooked up to my horse." Matt paused for a moment, replaying again in his mind the sacrifices she had made for him.

Thunder followed the other man's gaze, both of them watching the fiery-haired woman. "The good ones are a lot stronger than we give 'em credit for."

"Yeah, but after all these years, I should have known better. I know it wasn't planned that way, but all those silly things she took? Each one of them helped in saving my life."

Thunder scratched his head and adjusted his hat further back on his head. "Is that a fact? Even that bonnet?"

There was laughter in Matt's answer. "Even that bonnet… She used it to keep the sun off of me. I think I looked pretty good in it, too."

Once again, the two men had come to that comfortable spot that only friends can share. They swapped stories—some true, some questionable—until Newly appeared with a tired, but determined redhead on his arm.

Matt could see weariness leaving its mark on her face. He held out his good hand. "C'mon up here and sit down before Doc sees how tired you are." Newly placed his hands around Kitty's waist and gently lifted her into the buggy.

Thunder witnessed the look exchanged by the longtime couple; and it left his own heart feeling the loss of such a love. "Good to see you, Mrs. Dillon. I hear you were quite the hero."

Kitty glanced at her husband. "Will you stop telling those stories! He exaggerates, Mr. Keening. We were just lucky."

"It's just Thunder, ma'am; and I do believe maybe it was a little more than that."

"If that cranky old physician will give us permission," Kitty had seen Doc nearing the buggy and raised her voice enough for him to hear, "We'd sure like to celebrate at the Prairie Rose after the show. I hope you all will be joining us. I know Calleigh will want to spend more time with Spin before you all leave town."

Thunder had begun to answer when he heard his name being called. He turned to see Spin motioning for him to come to the stand in order to begin the rodeo.

"Looks like I'm needed. We'd be glad to meet up with you folks later." With a quick nod, he turned and hurried across the grounds toward his daughter.

 **TBC**


	14. Chapter 14 - The Rodeo

**Flame Series #11: The Rodeo Queen**

 **Chapter 14**

 **The Rodeo**

Once the applause stopped and the cheering died down, Calleigh ran over to her major competitor.

As it turned out, the young girl that only seemed interested in looking good, had turned out to be quite a bit more than a fashion diva. Issy Magdon wasn't actually from Spearville. She was staying with an aunt, Theda Magdon, in order to be close enough to enter the Keening Rodeo.

The dark-haired girl appeared apprehensive, as she watched the two young women running towards her. Calleigh and Spin reached the winner of the barrel racing competition at the same time. Questions were coming out in duplicate, as though in an echo chamber. "You were fantastic out there! Where did you learn to ride like _that_?"

Issy swallowed hard, her smile, nervous, her manner, cautious. "I'm… sorry to have misled you, but… I don't know anyone here and I didn't know what to expect." Now her smile grew a little more confident. "It's just that I learned the best way to keep people away, is to act empty-headed and vain."

It was a truth that all three girls knew to be true. Laughter eased the tension, allowing the questions to flow again.

"My father was a vaquero on a big horse ranch in Mexico. That's where I grew up."

"Mexico? Issy Magdon—from …Mexico?" Calleigh's frown was born of curiosity, not anger.

"I took my mother's maiden name for the contest. My name is actually, Isabella Garcia. My mother really _was_ from Spearville. She and I, come home to visit my aunt, at least once a year. When Aunt Theda wrote to me about the rodeo, I talked my parents into letting me come."

"You didn't come all that way alone, did you?" Calleigh glanced at Spin, as they had both asked the question at the same time.

"Oh, no! My father sent one of his best men." She blushed, with a shy smile. "It is kind of you to be concerned." Issy glanced back toward the crowd, where a big cowboy was walking toward her. "That's Miguel coming now. I heard that you've just been practicing for a week?"

Calleigh nodded with a grin.

"You did very well! It appears you must have had a good teacher."

Calleigh nodded toward Spin and gave her a friendly shove. "She _is_ a good teacher. Thank heavens she taught me enough to beat those two egotistical ranch hands! If I had to lose, I'm just glad it was to you."

Miguel reached the three laughing females, mildly surprised that the 2nd place winner was being so friendly to the girl that beat her out.

"Issy; are you ready to go? Your aunt will be waiting." He looked at the two women. "Mrs. Magdon is in bad health and was not able to watch Issy perform, but we will tell her of the fine performance, will we not, Isabella?" Unlike Issy, Miguel still spoke with a heavy accent.

"Miguel, wait until she sees the ribbon—and prize money!" Issy's sudden outburst exposed her youthful exuberance.

"Yes, she will be most excited." The dark-skinned man nodded politely to Calleigh and Spin, as he proudly escorted Issy from the grounds.

Calleigh's personal fan club had stood off to the side. It was obvious by the laughter that she was not upset about losing, but they didn't want to interfere in the conversation. As soon as the dark-haired girl left, Cooper made a mad dash for his sister.

She was ready for him, leaning down with a hug. "Coop, I'm sorry I didn't come in first. Are you disappointed?"

Cooper leaned back, putting a hand to his hat to keep it from sliding off. "Course not! I thought you were _great_." His small face revealed an envious, albeit honest confession. "That girl was _really_ good. But you were almost as good; and you're prettier too."

 _Yes, sir, I love this boy_ , Calleigh thought, as she pulled him in for another hug.

"And besides, you did beat those two mean guys." Cooper looked past her, watching the two losing ranch hands, who had already shamefully mounted their horses and were returning home. "They weren't friendly at all."

Newly and Festus had followed close behind the boy. "You'd be right unfriendly too, if'n a little ol' girl—atchally, two little ol' gals—had beat the pants off'n ya in front of the whole town." He flashed a crooked smile and wink to his favorite girl. "You did right proud, Calleigh girl. That other lil ol' youngen, she was a might better tho."

"Seems as though she has had years of practice." Spin was quick to defend her protégé. "I'm not sure even **_I_** could have beaten that girl!"

"Oh, shucks, Spin, I woulda put every cent I owned on you." Billy carefully stepped up next to Spin. His smile was unsure, as he kept a guarded eye on Calleigh's defenders.

Even though there was no sign of hostility from either of the men, they seemed to gravitate, like sentinels, to Calleigh's side. Billy offered a slight nod of understanding and allowed a full smile to grow on his lips.

He then glanced down at the smallest champion. With the utmost respect, Billy knelt down in front of the boy. "Cooper, I owe you an apology. I did wrong and you sure set me straight." Billy offered his hand. "Friends?"

Cooper glanced up at his sister. To anyone else, her nod would have been imperceptible, but not to her little brother. He accepted the man's apology, as well as his hand.

"When will ya be a cleanin' this here stuff up?" Festus let his gaze roam around the pasture, now littered with empty kettle corn papers and advertisements.

Newly followed his friend's gaze, a little curious at the hill man's interest. "Why? Are you applying for the job?"

Festus pulled back, as though shocked by the very thought. "No I weren't!" He scowled at Newly for even asking something so crazy. "I waz jest thinken… mebbe we could go to the Long Branch an sellybrate with a beer."

Newly's second question shocked him even more. "Are you buying?"

"Dagnabit, Newly! Stop a putting words in my mouth!"

"Boys." Calleigh stepped between them. "It will be _my_ treat. Spin, why don't you stop by Tia's. Ask her to get Wylie and come along. I'll be there as soon as I check in with the folks. Gotta make sure they're doing okay." She reached out a hand to her brother.

"Hold a place for me, too." Newly stepped in beside his wife and Cooper. "I need to get your folks home before Doc has a kiniption."

Festus slowed down a bit and fell into step with Spin and Billy. "I'll jest go along with these here guys and we'll be a waitin' fur ya there." The last thing he wanted to deal with, was that feisty old quackity-quack!

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Kitty stood poised in Calleigh's favorite stance: Hands on hips and eyes blazing. "Well, would it be all right with you if we invite him out to the house for a drink? Or would **that** be too strenuous for us?"

"Honey…" If Matt had more to say, Kitty's blistering glare caused the words to wither in his throat. He opted instead to take the coward's way out. "I'm just going to go make sure Cooper is coming. He was going after Toga." With a _you're on own_ glance at Doc, Matt went after the boy.

As it happened, Doc was maintaining rather well, almost to the point of being amused. He had let Newly off the hook by offering to drive the buggy home. Kitty had suggested they all go to the Long Branch, but Doc quashed that idea immediately. His ruling was the cause of her current rant. The very fine physician also knew that, despite her temper and flow of threats and warnings, she really wasn't physically ready to do any real celebrating.

"Mr. Keening is on his way over here. Do you want him to think he's not welcome at the LadyK?" Doc watched the redhead stare first at him, then the approaching man. He knew she would put her anger aside to be a good hostess. Even if it killed her.

The volatile redhead sat down, as Thunder drew closer to the buggy. The transformation was instantaneous. Gone was the ranting and fiery blazing eyes. Kitty turned to Thunder, with a smile that could melt his heart and a voice like a sweet melody that tickled his ears.

"Thunder, why don't you come out to the LadyK with us for a drink and a chance to unwind? Spin said you were leaving early in the morning. Please, come out for a while."

Thoughts of Julie sprang to mind as he beheld this lovely lady. "I would love that. But only if you are feeling up to company."

"I was just telling Kitty that a little company would be good for them." Doc knew that Kitty was seething on the inside, but he certainly was enjoying having the upper hand for a change. He also knew that despite his warnings, tonight—after everyone was gone—they would behave like rabbits.

Matt had returned, with Cooper and Toga following close behind.

"Everything settled?" Matt asked, as he climbed back into the buggy. His Kitten had returned to normal and was engaging in conversation with Thunder.

Mingled voices, talking and laughing, could be heard as the buggy and chestnut bay disappeared down the dusty road.

 **TBC**


	15. Chapter 15 - Epilogue

**Flame Series #11: Rodeo Queen**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Epilogue**

The sun had barely broken through darkness when Calleigh quietly slipped out of bed. She tried to dress without waking Newly, but was not successful.

"Going out to say good-by?" His voice was as warm and caring as those chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah." She slipped on her boots and walked back over to the bed. "I'm sorry. I tried not to wake you." She leaned down to leave him with a kiss.

Newly grabbed his wife's arm as she was about to stand back up. "I always know when you're not beside me. You want me to come along?"

She leaned down again, this time longer. "No. It's a girl thing." Calleigh headed for the door, but looked back over her shoulder just before leaving. "Newly?"

"Yeah..."

"Keep my side warm. I won't be long."

He smiled into the lightly shaded room as he reached over to pull her pillow closer.

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

"Spin, baby, we got to get going." Thunder knew what his daughter was waiting for, but they had miles to go and even now, they were burning daylight.

"I know… but they'll be here Papa. I know they—look!" Spin pointed to a tiny dust cloud down the road. The dust was brewing faster and soon two horses emerged from the dirt cloud.

"We won't be long, Papa." Spin cried over her shoulder, as she took off toward the riders.

Within seconds of each other, one redhead and a blond dismounted in front of the rodeo girl. Calleigh stepped in front of Tia to offer an apology "Sorry, Spin. We tried to get here at dawn, but I guess the sun moves faster than we do."

Spin couldn't stop the tears that were forming, as she stared at the two women in front of her. "No one has ever cared before when we left town. I want you two to know…what this means to me."

Calleigh quickly slipped an arm around the girl. "It means you have two crazy friends that will get up at this God-forsaken hour." She paused for only a moment, before quietly adding, "And will _always_ be here for you."

"We expect to hear from you regularly!" Tia's tone made it clear this was not a request, but an order. "Understand!"

Spin laughed through the tears; but it must have been contagious, because soon, all three were laughing and crying. The hugs soon followed; but all too soon, it was time for the Keenings to leave.

Tia and Calleigh slowly mounted their horses as they watched the Keening Family Rodeo pull out of town. They waved and waved goodbye to their new friend, long after the convoy had faded to dust.

"Well, what do you think?" Despite the fact that Tia's question was rhetorical, Calleigh had an answer.

"I think...we've just added another patch to that Dillon quilt."

 **FIN**


End file.
